


Safe Haven

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, rating will increase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 33,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opening the door, Charlie looked straight into the face of a ghost. She started to slam the door in his face when he caught it with his hand calling out, “Miles sent me!”<br/>She swung the door back open leaning against the door frame. “And why should I believe anything you say?”<br/>“Because there's a bounty hunter gathering up all his friends to come here and take you in.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting in a grungy bar, somewhere in the middle of the wastelands, elbow propped on the bar, chin in his hand, Bass sits listening to the bartender go on and on about the night the power came on.

 

She's pretty enough he supposes, in that dry, harsh climate of the wastelands way, looking her over as she drones on. Sometimes, and only sometimes, he misses the pale, creamy skin of the women in the Republic. Thankfully one set of thighs looks much like another when your face is buried between them. 

 

"Out of nowhere, the power flips on. That Wurlitzer over there roars to life, plays “Ramble on’ for, like, four whole minutes, and then just goes dark. People cried. They said it they said it was like hearing the voice of God. You want to know where I was. Passed out. I missed the whole damn thing. Story of my life.  What about you? Where were you during the surge?" She asks finally taking a breath.

 

"Jill, right?"

                                                                                           

"Yeah."

 

"No offense, Jill, but trust me. The last thing I want to talk about is the power."

"Well, I'm sorry. What do you want to talk about?"

 

"Never said I wanted to talk." 

* * *

 

He wakes to the smell of frying eggs and ham as the sun shines through the ratty curtains hanging above the cracked window.  Pushing himself up, he swings his legs over the side of the bed taking a moment to rub at his eyes and comb his fingers through his hair before reaching for his pants.

 

“So where are you headed?” Jill asked pushing the contents of the skillet on two plates.

 

“Nowhere in particular, just trying to find a friend.”

 

“Yeah? Lotta people pass through here. Maybe I’ve seen him.”

 

“She, actually.” Bass says as he finishes tying his boots. Standing he reaches into his back pocket pulling out a piece of paper and unfolding it. He holds out the wanted poster with Charlotte’s name and likeness on it.

 

“You a bounty hunter?” Jill asks looking between him and the paper.

 

Bass shakes his head. “No. Just a friend of the family trying to find the girl before she gets into more trouble or worse.”

 

Jill takes the paper from his hand studying the likeness before handing it back. “Looks like a girl who was in here a few weeks ago. Wanted to know where she could find a steady job. Pointed her towards New Vegas.”  

 

“But she was okay when you saw her?” Bass asked searching the woman’s face for any kind of deception.

 

Jill shrugged. “Hot, dirty and tired of living, but she was breathing when she walked out of here on her own two feet.”

 

**~New Vegas~**

 

 _“I'm here to tell you the good old days of television are back, ladies and gentlemen.  
We have the world-famous David Schwimmer right here in this very tent performing live for you. That's right, ma'am._ _You heard correct. The last surviving friend is here this evening to perform, for your viewing pleasure”_

 

Monroe bobbed and weaved his way through the crowded streets of New Vegas headed towards the fight tent. He’d made a few discreet inquires when he arrived in town and was told that the girl on the poster was fighting under the name Franny Goldsmith.

 

The crowd was going wild as he entered the tent making his way through the spectators, sucking in a breath when he saw her.

 

Her hair was away from her face in a French braid, the ends tucked under to give her opponent the smallest target possible. Dressed in a pair of cargo shorts and a black sports bra, he realized she was barefoot. Covered in sweat, she was easily beating the taller, leaner woman she was fighting with moves he would have recognized anywhere. 

 

Miles had taught her well. 

 

He ducked back behind the man in front of him as she turned in his direction waiting for the other woman to pull herself up off the ground.  The woman managed to rally herself for one last punch before Charlie put her down. Spitting out a glob of blood next to the woman’s prone body, Charlie skimmed the crowd with her eyes before walking away.

 

He hung around waiting for her to return to the tent watching as a golden-haired man, a bit taller and broader than himself, joined her. He made sure to keep a tent full of people and tables between them watching the man paw her arm as they walked to the roulette wheel, chattering in her ear the entire time. 

Scanning the tent he saw someone else who appeared interested in her. Making his way closer to the man, he recognized all the signs of a bounty hunter. Shit. Like it wasn't gonna be hard enough to convince her to return to Texas with him already.

 

He watched as she placed some diamonds on the table making her bet. When the ball came to a stop and the dealer called the number he knew she had lost by the look on her face as her head snapped around to see for herself. She had turned to walk away when her companion grabbed her arm, swinging her back around to face him, pulling her up to his chest.

 

Bass didn’t know what Charlie said to the man but he carefully released her and took a step back. Charlie eyed him for a moment and then headed out of the tent. Bass watched as the bounty hunter followed her out and then trailed the both of them.

 

She entered a rundown travel trailer sitting along a few other trailers and fifth wheels. It was only a few seconds until a flame leapt to life inside. The bounty hunter kept watch for over an hour before he decided that she wasn’t going anywhere and hightailed it off, probably to go get backup. Bass let loose a string of curses. He had hoped that he was going to be able to ease into this. Instead he was going to have to be about as subtle as a freight train.  

 

He paced back and forth for several minutes, finally deciding that it was going to have to be the direct approach or nothing. With the threat of bounty hunters on their tail he needed her on her feet and moving.

 

Marching up to the trailer, he knocked and waited. He could hear shuffling and then the lock on the flimsy door being released.

 

Opening the door, Charlie looked straight into the face of a ghost. She started to slam the door in his face when he caught it with his hand calling out, “Miles sent me!”

 

She swung the door back open leaning against the door frame. “And why should I believe anything you say?”

 

“Because there's a bounty hunter gathering up all his friends to come here and take you in.”

 

Charlie straightened as a shocked look came over her face. “A bounty hunter? But I haven’t done anything.”

 

Bass pulled the wanted poster from his pocket to show her. “You were born, Charlie. Evidently that’s all the excuse these bastards need. We need to go and we need to go now.”

 

Charlie looked between him and the paper trying to decide where her best chances lie.  “And Miles knows about this” She asked.

 

Bass nodded. “It’s why he sent me, Charlie. If you want to live, come with me,” Bass said holding out his hand.

 

“My stuff.”

 

“Get it now. We don’t have much time.”

 

With a sharp nod of her head, Charlie disappeared into the trailer while Bass kept watch outside.

 

Handing him her pack, she was strapping on her crossbow when an arrow went soaring by slicing through her bicep, causing her to cry out in pain and surprise.

 

Grabbing her around the waist before she fell, Bass kept a hold of her as they made a run for it.  

* * *

 

They stopped once, long enough for Bass to rip the sleeve off his shirt, wrapping it around the bloody gash on her arm, before pushing on.

 

“Where are we going, Monroe? We can’t spend all night wandering the desert. They’ll eventually catch up with us.” Charlie gasped as Bass drug her along.

 

“Someplace safe.”

 

“What are you talking about? There isn’t anywhere safe in New Vegas.”

 

“There is if you know what you’re looking for,” he said pointing to a brightly lit building in the distance.

 

“What is it?” She asked leaning back into him as she sucked in oxygen. Between the earlier fight, her injury and their mad dash into the night, she was fading fast.

 

“A Catholic Church.”


	2. Marriage is neither heaven nor hell, it is simply purgatory.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And if I tell you to go to hell?” She asked.  
> “I’ll happily go by your side.” He growled stepping back into her personal space.

“A church?” Charlie asks as she stares in wonder at the building in front of her. “What difference will that make?”  
  
“Holy Ground. It became an unspoken rule after the blackout that Catholic churches were off limits and anyone could seek their protection.”  
  
“But it’s just a church, Monroe. We’ll be putting innocent people into danger.”  
  
“It’ll be fine, Charlie. We won’t be first fugitives they've helped. They’re prepared for this kind of thing. Besides, beggars can’t be choosers and we need help.”  
  
The fence surrounding the massive structure was so high Charlie couldn't see over it, the torches that lit the night sky staggered along its inner perimeter.

Hauling her towards a bell tower set outside the fence, Bass pulled on the hanging rope putting the bell into motion before moving her to stand in front of a gate neatly concealed in the wall.  
  
When the man who opened the gate stepped outside, Charlie squeaked as she took a step backward losing her balance, saved only by Bass grabbing her around the waist.  
  
The man was dressed in leathers, well over six feet tall. If it hadn't been for the cross tattooed prominently just below his Adam’s apple, Bass would have had second thoughts as well.  
  
“Welcome to St. Joseph’s. I’m Brother William. How may we be of assistance?”  
  
“We’re requesting Sanctuary.” Bass answered for the both of them.  
  
William nodded, turning back the way he came. Making sure Charlie was steady; Bass guided her through the gate. Once it was shut and locked, William took a large bag hanging from the wall.  
  
“Please put all your weapons in this bag. They’ll be returned upon your departure.”  
  
Charlie watched Bass unhook his sword belt without hesitation before reluctantly lifting the strap of the crossbow over her head. Depositing it in the bag, she added her knife as well. The man nodded in approval handing the bag over to another man who had appeared at his side.  
  
“This way, please.” Brother William said leading them inside asking them to wait in a long hallway.  
  
William returned a few minutes later with an older woman and another man around Bass’ age who had the same cross tattoos on their necks. “This is Sister Martha and Brother Wash. They’ll show you to your rooms, make sure you eat and see to any medical needs you might have. They’ll also make sure you have access to our bathing room.”

Bass shook his head. “We need to stay together. I realize it’s not allowed under normal circumstances but these are not normal circumstances. The girl’s family made me responsible for her.”  
  
“If you’re familiar with our rules then you know there’s only one way that would be allowed.”  
  
“What way is that?” Charlie asked looking between Monroe and Brother William.

“Only married couples are allowed to room together. Everyone else stays in the either the men’s dormitory or women’s dormitory.”

Charlie broke into peals of laughter. “Me…and…him…married,” she wheezed wiping the tears from her eyes.

Bass gave a small chuckle as he held up a finger to their hosts.

Charlie grunted in pain as Monroe grabbed her injured arm and swung her around hauling her down the hall.

“You’re delusional if you think I’m marrying you.” She hissed when he turned to face her. “I will walk out those doors and you won’t be able to track me.”

Grabbing her shoulders, Bass pulled her close speaking so that only she could hear. “You’re right. I won’t be able to track you. Because if you walk out those doors, you’ll walk straight into the arms of those bounty hunters. All it says is that they have to bring you in alive to get paid. Once they’re done with you and hand you over to the Patriots, God only knows what they’ll do to you to find out where your Mom is. I promised Miles I’d bring you home alive and if that means that I have to marry you to keep that promise then that’s what’s going to happen. So it’s your choice, Charlotte. Walk out those doors into a world of hurt, or marry me and make it home alive.”

They each took a step back as their eyes locked and held.

“And if I tell you to go to hell?” She asked.

“I’ll happily go by your side.” He growled stepping back into her personal space.

* * *

 Brother William led them into a small office where he retrieved a marriage document and a small black book.

They spent the next several minutes giving their names, ages, places of birth and current place of residence. Charlie had never heard of Willoughby, Texas and didn't know why Miles and her mother would have ended up there of all paces.

However, the thought quickly flew out of her head as she found herself standing in front of a priest being married to a man she had once sworn to kill.

When Brother William asked if there were rings, Bass looked at her solemnly for a moment before nodding his head yes. He fumbled with the bandanna on his wrist, pulling out a length of leather cording. Untying the cord he slipped off two plain gold bands and laid them on the open book in front of them. Flicking her eyes from Monroe to the rings, Charlie remained quiet as the ceremony quickly progressed.

At the end of the ceremony when Brother William declared them husband and wife giving Monroe permission to kiss the bride, he looked at her hesitantly. Smiling sweetly, Charlie grabbed his shirt pulling him in closer as she balled her fist, punching him in the face before promptly passing out.

* * *

 She woke alone in a small room which had nothing more than the mattress she was lying on and a small table holding a tray of food. Tossing the single quilt off, she realized she was in nothing but her tank top and panties. A glance at her injured arm told her that someone had cleaned her up enough to stitch her wound.

Her ribs screamed from the weeks of punishment she’s put them through as she pushes to her feet, shuffling over to the table. The first thing she attacks is a tall glass of water drinking half of it at once. The tray contains a plate full of roasted chicken and vegetables. Forgoing the use of utensils, she begins shoveling the food into her mouth with her hands.

She’s tearing the meat off a chicken leg when the door opens and a slightly damp, but squeaky clean Monroe enters the room. 

“Don’t stop on my account,” he says as his eyes travel over her body settling on her ass, barely covered by a pair of thread-bare cotton panties.

“What are you wearing?” she asked placing a chunk of potato in her mouth.

“The same thing you’ll be wearing as soon as you eat and we get you bathed.”

“I can bathe myself thank you very much,” she growled.

“Just think of me as your personal body-guard,” he says with a wink watching as she licks her fingers clean. “If you’re finished get dressed and I’ll take you to the bathing room. You can’t tell me the thought of a hot bath with real soap doesn't sound appealing.”

The bastard. He knew it did, she thought watching him as she pulled on her dirty jeans, shoving her feet into her boots.

Opening the door, he ushered her out of the room and down the hall. They made several twists and turns before ending up in the back of the building. The room that Monroe led her to was an add-on, but the large tank in the middle has her full attention. Steam rose off its surface as she skimmed the water with her fingers, a grin appearing on her face at the thought of an honest to goodness hot bath.

“How?” she asked looking over at Monroe who was leaning against the closed-door.

“The simple version? A fire and lots of tubing. This one also has a water filtration system so it’s recycled water, but it’s better than nothing.”

Charlie silently agreed as she stood waiting for him to take a hint.

“Welcome to hell, Charlotte.”

If looks could kill Bass is sure he'd be dead on the spot. Crossing his arms against his chest, he got comfortable leaning against the wall.

Holding her head high, Charlie began to strip, tossing her clothes to the floor at her feet.

Bass' eyes dropped to half-mast, enjoying the view of his new bride, who appeared to perfect in every way except for the mass of bruises covering her torso.

Firm breasts topped with pale nipples, a slightly curved belly and dark golden curls at the junction of her thighs. And that was just the front.

Her long hair, a tangled, oily mess at the moment, hung down her shapely back, ending just above the globes of her pale ass, all of which sat atop two trim legs.

She disturbed his musings as she sank into the hot water with a cross between a gasp and a sigh.

Staring Monroe down as she undressed, Charlie put him out of her mind as soon as her toes touched the water. Regardless of whatever hell she was currently stuck in, this tub was pure heaven. Removing the bandage from her arm she exchanged it for a bar of soap lying nearby.

She took her time, ignoring the man behind her as she washed every single inch of her body and her hair twice.

She turned to ask him for a towel, only to find him already waiting with one. With a frown she rose to her feet, water running down her body in rivulets as she stepped up on the small platform, using the stairs to reach him.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were injured?”

“I’m sorry. Was I supposed to fit that in between the running for our lives, or that lovely wedding ceremony?”

Bass blew out a breath. “Here I was thinking you were just like Rachel, when in fact you’re actually a mini-Miles.”

Charlie gave him a nasty smile as she took the towel. “They’re not broken so there’s no need to worry your pretty little head about it, Monroe.”

“Mmmhmm.” He hummed as he tugged on her towel, pulling her over to a shelf that held first aid supplies.

She held still, letting him smear some goop over the stitches before wrapping it with a clean bandage. “You’ll find clean clothes in that closet. Leave the rest of your things here and they’ll be laundered and returned to our room. Just bring your boots.”

Charlie remained silent as Monroe brushed his hands over her bare shoulders. He opened his mouth as if he were going to say something else, but changed his mind and walked out the door.


	3. A Moment of Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evidently it's tiny chapter day *shrugs*

Bass fell into step with her as she emerged dressed in the same orange coveralls that he was.

“How long was I out?” Charlie asked him as they made their way back to their room.

“A full day. And don’t worry I was a complete gentleman.”

“Right. That’s why I woke up half-dressed.” Charlie commented dryly.

Bass smirked. “That was all Sister Martha. I was simply her willing assistant.”

Charlie snorted. “I bet.”

There was a fresh tray waiting for them when they returned and Bass moved it to the middle of the bed, sitting down beside it.

“What are you doing?” Charlie asked.

“Do you see any chairs?” He replied stuffing a piece of bread in his mouth. “I’m not sure how long we’ll be here so you need to take advantage of it and eat and sleep while you can,” he continued as she sat down next to him.

She gave him a puzzled look. “Why don’t you know?”

“Hmm?” he asked looking up from his dinner.

“Why don’t you know how long we’ll be here?”

Bass shrugged. “I gave Brother William the highlights. He and his people will let us know when it’s safe to leave.”

“I don’t get it, Monroe. Why are you doing this?”

“Because I need to get you home to your Mom and Miles.”

When it became obvious he had no intention of explaining any further, Charlie turned her attention to the food.

When they finished, he placed the tray in the hall, and turning the hanging lamp down low, lay on his side of the mattress facing away from her.

Charlie watched him suspiciously for a few minutes, before sliding down, hugging a pillow to her as she finally managed to fall asleep.

* * *

 

Bass lay awake trying to determine what had woke him. He was pulling the shared quilt up higher on his shoulder when Charlie sat upright gasping Mile’s name.

“Charlie.” Bass said quietly not wanting to startle her as he sat up next to her quaking body.

“Charlie, wake up. It’s just a nightmare.” He tried again as her breathing got shallower.

Finally, with no response, he lay his hand on her back while saying her name again. He went flying off the bed when she pushed him and went scrambling off herself.

“No!No!No! I’m not going anywhere with her, Miles!” she ground out, pressing her back up against the wall.

Bass sat looking at her in surprise. All he had known for the longest time was that Charlie hadn’t been with them when Miles had found him wandering in the hilly terrain not far from the Tower, throwing him in the back of a wagon with a catatonic Rachel.  The topic of Charlie had been off-limits until the day the patriots came to town with a stack of wanted posters and Rachel had decided an unsuccessful attempt at slitting her wrists was necessary.

Since Bass’ name was adorning several of those same wanted posters and it couldn’t hurt to lay low for a while, Miles had begged him to track down Charlie and bring her home before someone else found her and turned her in. Miles hoped that between the two of them they could protect her until they figured this mess out.

Bass had agreed and set off to find the wayward Matheson promising to protect her with his life or die trying. Something he hadn’t been able to do for his own Republic or the people in it. He had a feeling that his and Charlie’s demons were sharing an express elevator to hell once the sun went down every night. 

Crawling across the bed, he crouched down in front of her and took her wrists in his hands. A small scuffle ensued as he repeatedly called her name.  

He knew the second she was coherent as a small sob escaped her lips. He let her pull away from him as she pulled her legs up against her body, circling them with her arms, resting her chin on her knees.

“I see it every night,” She whispered. “I see my Mom standing behind Aaron telling him that this is the right thing to do. And they do. They turn it on. But then there’s a man. Randall. He pushes a button and there are pictures of arrows moving towards Atlanta and Philadelphia and then he puts a bullet in his brain and everyone panics. Miles is counting backwards and Mom and Aaron are trying to turn the power back off. When Miles reached one, Atlanta and Philadelphia just exploded.  Thousands of people murdered, cooked in their own skin because of my Mother’s need for vengeance.  Somethings are worth more than family and no one man was worth the destruction of two cities. Not my Dad. Not Danny. Not Miles. Not even you.”

Tears were running down Bass’ face by the time she finished. He inhaled sharply as she reached out to run her thumb over their path across his cheek.  Taking her hand in his, he sank to the floor beside her so that they were sitting shoulder to shoulder. With a broken look on her face that mirrored his own, Charlie slowly lowered her head to rest on his shoulder.

* * *

 

The next time he woke, he was on the bed covered by the quilt. He remembered pulling her with him to the bed at some point, the two of them lying tangled together trying to ward off their nightmares for just one night.

Throwing the quilt back, he slipped on the woven sandals that he had been given and went in search of his missing wife.

He was at the end of his rope, having convinced himself that she had in fact skipped out on him, when he ran into Sister Martha who pointed him towards a private chapel.

Stepping inside, he saw her sitting in the front row. Raised a Catholic, he caught himself stopping to cross himself out of habit before continuing down the aisle, taking a seat on the same bench.

“I like this room. It’s peaceful.” Charlie said with a small smile studying the cross hanging on the wall. “Do you believe in this?” she asked turning towards him.

“Maybe once. Not anymore.” He replied with a shake of his head.

“Thanks for last night. I think talking about it helped.”

“You’re welcome, and not to ruin the mood, but in the future I need you to stay with me. Understood?”

Charlie rolled her eyes. “I can take care of myself, you know.”

“I know.” He said reaching out to wrap his hand around hers. “But now you don’t have too.”

* * *

 

After wandering around the church grounds they ended up in the kitchen, volunteering to help prepare the noon meal.

Charlie observed him from where she chopped vegetables as he peeled potatoes and interacted with the residents. He was quiet as he worked with a purpose, not complaining, just pulling his weight and happy to do so, she heard him say to someone, earning a snort from her. Raising his head in her direction he had grinned, flashing her a wink.

She turned her attention back to her pile of vegetables, her mind wandering to last night. It had felt oddly liberating talking to this man about her nightmares. He hadn’t tried to invalidate her feelings or tell her that she was wrong to feel the way that she did.

Laying her knife to the side, she was hit with the realization that she had ended up married to her uncle’s best friend, her mother’s captor and the former Ruler of the Monroe Republic. 

 


	4. Marriage, Families and Forever

“Charlie?” Bass asked from where he sat watching her. She had gone completely still after laying her knife down a few moments ago.

 

“We’re married.” She said pointing a finger at him when he couldn’t help but grin at the expression on her face. “I need to speak to Sister Martha,” she said, hurriedly making her way to the door as Bass scrambled to follow her.

 

“Charlie, wait!” Bass called as he rushed after her. “Charlie! I’m Catholic. I can answer your question!”

 

Turning, Charlie caused him to grasp her shoulders to keep from knocking her over.

 

She glared at him silently, waiting to see what he would say.

 

"Church laws don't mean much these days. You know as well as I do that if someone doesn't want to be married they just pack up and move on. Hell, most married couples aren't even legally married." He held his hand up in a placating manner when she opened her mouth to speak. "But to answer your question, Catholics don't recognize divorce. And since they’re the only religion left neither of us can ever remarry in the church."

 

Bass swore he could see steam coming out of her ears when he finished his explanation.

 

"And you didn't think this was important information to share?" She asked behind gritted teeth. "And how could you even be okay with this?"

 

Bass clenched his jaw as he looked off over her shoulder. "Somethings are more important, right?" 

 

"What in the hell could possibly be so important that you'd just throw your future away. That you'd throw my future away?" she ranted pacing a small area of the hall they were in. He heard her gasp, just before she spun to look at him.

 

"Miles. Miles is the only person you'd do this for. What happened to him? Is he alright? You said he sent you!" her voice getting gradually louder, attracting attention to them.

 

"Calm down," he hissed looking around. "Miles is fine." 

 

"Then what?" She demanded. 

 

Pursing his lips, he dragged her down the hall to the same small chapel they had started the day in shutting the door behind them. 

 

“What happened? Did you have another falling out? Need another way in?" She sneered.

 

"If you'd shut up for five goddamn minutes I'd tell you!" 

 

Taking a deep breath, Charlie crossed her arms.

 

"It's Rachel."

 

Bass watched as her face slightly fell.

 

"My Mom? What happened?"

 

"Rachel was a hot mess after the Tower, Charlie. I've known your Mom for a long time, but I've never seen her like that." 

 

"I have a hard time believing that her stay with you was any better," she muttered picking at a stray string. 

 

"I was in a bad place back then, Charlotte. I'm certainly not proud of the things that happened while your mother was in my custody. I know I can never make that up to anyone, but I'm trying." 

 

He had to strain to hear her next question. "Is she alive?" 

 

“When the Patriots rode into town with a stack of wanted posters for you, me and Rachel, your Mom cut her wrist open."

 

Charlie's eyes flew up to his once again.

 

"Miles caught her before she was able to do too much damage. Rachel is a boatload of crazy but Miles loves her." 

 

"So where are they? Miles and my Mom."

 

"In Texas. The town where your Mom grew up. Turns out your Grandpa's still alive." 

 

"What happened to Aaron?" she asked her eyes watering at the thoughts of her loved ones so very far away. 

 

"Stay puft? He's good. Found himself a lady friend."

 

She was quiet for a bit before asking, “How long will it take us to get to them?”

 

“If we're lucky and find a ride? Minimum 3 weeks. If we have to walk the entire way. A lot longer.” 

 

He watched as she bit her lip to smother a smirk.

 

“What?” he asked tilting his head with a curious smile.

 

“That’s quite a honeymoon.”

 

He couldn’t help but chuckle at her brazenness, all the while wondering just how serious she was.

* * *

 

They had dinner in the dining room so that Bass could to speak to Brother William. As they lingered over their plates, the man in question finally arrived. Catching Bass’ eye he headed over to make a plate.

 

Bass squeezed Charlie’s elbow, leaning down to whisper in her ear, “be right back.”

 

She gave a quick nod and gathered their dirty dishes, taking them to the kitchen to wash and dry.

 

Keeping one eye on Charlie as he spoke to Brother William, Bass waved her over as they wrapped up their conversation.

 

“Remember when I told you I could take care of myself?” she asked as they began to walk down the hallway together.

 

“I remember when I told you that you didn’t have to anymore.”

 

Charlie nodded before pushing him up against the wall sticking a finger in his chest. “Just because I’m letting you take me to Miles and just because we’re married does not mean that I am in any way shape or form anyone’s ‘little woman.’ If a conversation involves me then I expect to be a part of it. Understood?”

 

The side of Bass mouth crooked up as his eyes trailed down her body and back up, watching as a slight blush crept up her cheeks. “Yes, Ma’am.”

 

Flustered, Charlie backed away and turned towards their room, Bass falling into step beside her. “So, what did Brother William have to say?” She asked keeping her eyes straight ahead.

 

“We’re leaving at dawn.”

 

“What?” she asked stopping in her tracks.

 

“The Bounty Hunters won’t be giving us any problems and we’ll have a wagon and horses to boot.”

 

He watched as Charlie blinked at him a few times processing the information before leaning forward. “Are you telling me the Priest that married us had something to do with this sudden turn of events?”

 

“No,” he answered stepping into her personal space, “What I’m telling you is that this is your last opportunity to take a real bath for a month. Wanna share?”

 

Charlie snorted as she changed course heading for the bathing room. “You wish, Monroe.”

 

“I’m gonna be there anyway. Might as well take advantage of me while you can,” he said teasing her. He couldn’t see her face as she was a few paces in front of him but he saw her shaking her head.

 

“You’re not looking at my ass are you, Monroe?”

 

“Well you do look good in that orange, flour sack of a jumpsuit.”

* * *

 

Pushing open the door of the bathing room, warm air rushed out towards them.

 

“Drop it.” Bass said pointing at her jumpsuit as he closed and latched the door behind them.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I need to check your stitches and I want to see those bruises. You’re no good to me half dead. Not to mention the fact that we’re about to become attached to each other’s hips. Might as well get used to it now.”

 

With nothing more than a raised brow, Charlie unzipped her jumpsuit letting it slid to the floor. She had forgone a bra so stood only in a pair of white cotton underwear.

 

He bit back a groan that threatened to escape.

 

Helping her unwind the bandage on her arm, Bass poked and prodded watching her reaction till he was satisfied that it wasn’t infected. “Let's keep it wrapped until we take the stitches out." He said before poking at a rib. “Still hurt?”

 

She jumped at his touch. “A little tender, nothing that’ll stop us from leaving though.'

 

"Good." he replied. "Get in, I'll grab us some towels."

 

Charlie pushed her cotton briefs to the floor, making her way up the two steps, lowering herself into the tub. 

 

She sat in the steamy water watching as Monroe took two towels off a shelf, laying them nearby before undressing. She sat up straight, hooking her elbows over the sides as she watched the jumpsuit fall to the floor and he wasted no time pushing his briefs to the floor.

 

“What were those?” she asked chuckling as he kicked them aside.

 

“Something no man should ever have to endure.” He answered swinging a leg over the tank giving her an eyeful before sinking into the water.

 

“Come here,” he requested with a twist of his finger, leaning back with his legs apart and knees sticking up out of the water as he planted his feet on the bottom.

 

Charlie turned, scooting backwards towards him.

 

“Right there,” he said taking the soap and lathering it in a cloth. Moving her hair aside he washed her back and neck before offering to help with her hair.  She nodded, scooting down in the water till she could lean her head back to get it wet. Bass used the soap to wash her hair, his fingers massaging her scalp till she felt like jelly.

 

Once it was rinsed, he pulled her up against him, where she rested her head against his shoulder languidly as he washed her arms, sighing as he ran his soap slicked fingers across her breast, trailing down her belly to disappear under the water. She writhed against his hand as his fingers delved into her folds, the other dividing its attention between her breasts as she panted softly into his neck.

 

He tilted her head, covering her mouth with his own when she shattered around his fingers, holding onto her until she caught her breath.

 

Twisting in his lap, she straddled him as she cupped his face, kissing him, her toes curling from the intensity of it.

 

When they broke apart, Bass sat her away from him, breathing heavily. Dunking his head and then picking up the soap, his eyes only left her when he dunked down a second time to rinse off. When he stood, his cock hung thick and heavy against his thigh.

 

He held out his hand waiting for her to take it. “We’ve got an early morning. We should get back to our room.”

 


	5. Bad Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does a tiny chapter equal a quickie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been on vacation for last five days. You'd think I would have managed to get more than 1300ish words written down. Something is better than nothing, right?

Holding on to her hand as they made their way to their room, Bass made sure the door secured behind them before turning to Charlie who was quickly stripping down to her underwear.

He approached her slowly, reaching out to push her hair behind her ear as she tilted her head watching him. Stepping closer, he lowered his head till their mouths were scant inches away from each other simply hovering, waiting for her to be sure this was what she wanted.

Charlie didn’t disappoint as she lifted up on her tip toes to breach the distance between their mouths, wrapping a hand in the damp curls on his head.

Bass placed his hands on her cheeks taking control of the kiss and slowing it down. Charlie didn’t seem to mind though as she followed his lead, her hands leaving his hair to slide down his shoulders to the zipper on his jumpsuit.

Bass pulled back, his tongue licking at her lips, letting her unzip and then push the piece of clothing over his shoulders, kicking it to the side when it reached his feet.

Gathering her in his arms, he turned them towards the bed, laying her head upon a pillow as he used his mouth to nip and tease, eliciting little gasps and moans as he explored her body.

Charlie lifted her hips letting Bass remove the last barrier between them, watching as once they were off he simply tossed them over his shoulder never taking his eyes off of her. He ran his hands up and down her legs a few time before leaning forward, his hands braced on the mattress beside her waist.

Nuzzling her belly button, he inched his way down, her hands entrenching themselves in his hair as he used only his nose to nuzzle at her folds. She playfully bucked her hips, drawing his eyes to hers with a smile.

Making a tsking noise, he turned his head to suck love bites on her inner thighs, the scruff of his beard leaving the skin tender and red. When he finally leaned in to take a long lingering swipe of her center with his tongue, a long moan of want escaped Charlie’s mouth as she tilted her hips towards him.  Spreading her apart with his thumbs, he used his tongue and mouth to explore every inch of her glistening pussy. Wrapping a hand around a leg to anchor her, Bass slipped two fingers inside as he sucked her clit into his mouth.Charlie keened, rocking her hips, seeking more friction, as he added another finger. He watched as her back bowed, going stiff, as she cried out her release.

Crawling up her body he bumped her nose with his own as she lay there, chest heaving. Turning towards him with hooded eyes, he captured her mouth with his own.

Charlie raised a palm to his cheek as they kissed, running her thumb through the wetness on his cheek.

Breaking the kiss he turned his head to capture the digit in his mouth, sucking it clean.

“Monroe,” she hummed, her other hand running along his flank.

“You should probably call me Bass, Sebastian if I’ve been particularly bad.” He said as he nibbled on her ear, palming a breast.

It wasn’t long before she was reaching for the erection pressed up against her thigh.  “Sebastian,” she whispered.

“I haven’t done anything to get into trouble, yet.” He murmured.

“I know, but I’m hoping you will.” She replied guiding the head of his cock to her entrance.

“That can be arranged,” he growled as he slowly slid into her depths, hooking her leg up over his hip.

“Oh, fuck,” she breathed tilting her head back to give better access.

“Exactly,” Bass groaned as he thrust in and out of her swollen, slick pussy, knowing he wouldn’t last long as her mouth latched on right above his collarbone, teeth sinking into the flesh only for her tongue to chase away the sting.

Sliding his hand between them, he captured her attention as his thumb teased her clit.  He watched her forehead crinkle as she met him thrust for thrust, her breathing jagged as nails on his back took the place of her swollen lips on his neck. Her rhythm broke as her pussy greedily tugged at his cock, causing a sweat to break out on his forehead as he rode out her orgasm before pulling out to empty himself on her smooth belly.  He pushed back to his knees panting heavily, his eyes roaming over her body watching as aftershocks occasionally rocked through her core.

Reaching out to grab her borrowed panties, he wiped his drying ejaculate off of her body tossing the scrap of fabric back to the floor when he finished.

Laying down beside her, he was surprised when she rolled towards him murmuring his name.

She lifted her head as he reached out an arm and pulled her in close, tucking her head under his chin as her arm rested across his waist.

“Night, Charlotte.” He whispered placing a kiss on her crown.

“Night, Bass.”

* * *

 

There was the slightest knock on their door and then the sound of quiet footsteps retreating down the hall.

“Charlie,” Bass said quietly, his lips near her ear, as he smoothed back the wild mass of curls that surrounded her.

Her reaction was to nestle closer to his chest, burying her face somewhere near his shoulder and armpit.

He frowned as a feeling of protectiveness for her nearly overwhelmed him. “Charlie, it’s time to go.” 

“Don’t want to.” She whined turning her head towards him.

“I get the impression that you’re not cut out for the commune life.”

“I was raised in a commune, Jackass,” she mumbled her voice still warm and rough with sleep.

“I didn’t know.” He replied his voice suddenly aloof.

Charlie sighed, running a hand up over his pecs to rest in the middle of his chest.

“I feel safe here. Safer than I have in a long time.” She explained, tilting her head to look up at him.

“That’s my fault. I’m sorry.”  He said bringing her hand up to his mouth to lightly kiss the knuckles. His voice thawing with her warmth. She hadn’t once tried to pull away, had only snuggled closer as she spoke.

“No, that’s my parent’s fault.” Charlie said softly lifting their joined hands to rest against his cheek. “All of us, everything we are, is a direct result of their actions.”

He squeezed her hand, placing a kiss on her forehead, not knowing if he’d ever be able to tell her how her mother’s action had affected him. “It’s time to go.”

* * *

 

The large gates were open when they made their way out front, once again dressed in their own clothes. A hitched and loaded wagon stood at the ready, Sister Martha and Brother William waiting beside it.  As William drew Bass into conversation, Martha pulled Charlie aside.

Bass watched, from where he stood with William, wondering what had Martha and Charlie looking so serious, as something passed back and forth between them.

“Ready?” He asked when she finally joined him after saying her goodbyes.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” she replied hosting herself up on the wagon seat.

“What’s that?” Bass asked as he joined her pointing to the small pouch that she now held in her hands.

There was a faint blush on her face as she looked down at the pouch and back up at him. “Birth Control. Sister Martha thought I might want to use it till we get home.”

Bass swallowed hard over the lump in his throat, unable to do more than nod as he gathered the reins and guided them into the early morning twilight.


	6. By the silhouette of silent trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A smidgen of hand-waving is probably needed concerning the height of the Bounty hunters wagon. Just go with it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get this posted before bed so it's barely been proof-read and edited. Feel free to point out any *glaring* errors.

Charlie found herself dozing on and off throughout the day as the hot desert sun beat down upon them and they settled into a somewhat, uncomfortable silence.

They did speak long enough to agree not to stop for lunch, wanting to get as far away from New Vegas as possible, sharing some fruit, hardtack and jerky as they lumbered along on the swaying wagon.

When she tilted in his direction the third time he finally snapped at her. “Just lay down, Charlie. You can use my leg as a pillow.”

He huffed, as she slid across the bench away from him, lowering his voice, “I’m not going to bite, Charlotte. Well, only if you ask me to, anyway,” he said earning a small smile from her.

Scooting close enough to him that she could lay her head down on his thigh, Charlie curled up on the seat and was asleep within minutes. Leaning back, Bass propped a foot up on the edge of the wagon, securing her spot in the crook of his leg. Holding the reins with one hand, he laid the other on her belly stroking the strip of exposed skin with his thumb.

There was a good chance Miles would kill him when he found out, but Bass had promised he'd find her and bring her home and couldn't take the chance, even at the Church, of letting her out of his sight. While William seemed to have a better handle on his flock than other Churches he had seen, they could be just as bloody and ruthless as any other tribe in the plains. The horses and wagon proof of that. 

William and his men had taken anything of monetary value, including the pouch of diamonds the bounty hunters were sure to have had, and in return had given them the horses and wagon so it couldn't be traced back to the Church, with enough supplies and food for two people to last their entire journey if they were careful and supplemented with fresh game. 

He should probably feel guilty about bullying her into the marriage, but he didn't. He had recognized that look in her eyes and on her face as they had made their mad dash across the desert. The one that said she was tired of doing this alone. That as much as she hated him she was equally happy to see him. And if her eager capitulation in the bath and in bed were any indication, she craved the familiar human contact he represented. Someone who knew her, albeit, not very well.

He wondered how she would react once she was among family and friends and what she would tell them.  The one thing he did know was that this girl was quickly getting under his skin. 

* * *

 

Charlie woke after a few hours, slowly opening her eyes to the waning light.

“Good nap?” she heard a male voice ask.

She bolted upright as her sleep soaked brain finally caught up. “Yeah, thanks.” She answered covering a yawn with her hand, blushing slightly as her stomach decided to makes itself known.

Bass grinned. “See that tree line?” he asked pointing to a wooded area down the road a ways. “Figured we’d stop there for the night. The horses could use the rest and we can get another early start.”

Looking around, Charlie could tell that they had traveled a considerable distance since dawn, the landscape turning from barren desert to more and more patches of trees. But glancing over at Bass, she couldn’t help but think if today was any example, it would be a long month.

* * *

 

They found a spot off the road, in an area dense enough to be hidden from anyone passing by. Climbing off the wagon, Bass looked around before turning to her. “Stay here and start setting up camp. I’ll be back.” 

“Must be nice getting to take a piss by yourself!” she called after him as she opened the back of the wagon.

She was putting together a fire when he returned, carrying two small rabbits. “Thought you’d have more done.” He grunted as he sat down next her to skin the animals.

“Nature called,” she replied not looking up from where she was feeding the small fire.

“You should have waited on me.”

Charlie didn’t bother with a reply as she set a grate over the fire handing Bass the spit that went with it. “You take care of that and I’ll start on the horses.”

He put the rabbit on to cook, choosing a can of beans to go with it, opening them and setting them on the grate to heat. While he waited on their dinner to cook, he gathered the bed rolls and set them up under the wagon.

“What are you doing?” she asked as she brushed the horses down.

“If anyone stumbles across us during the night we’ll be harder to see, plus it’ll provide protection from the elements.” He watched as she shrugged in indifference.

“If you’ll water them, I’ll finish dinner,” she offered, shoving the buckets in his direction,

He agreed.

She nodded towards a kettle on ground next to the back of the wagon. “Fill that too while you’re at it?”

He nodded his agreement and they went about their new tasks. 

* * *

 

They ate dinner the way they had spent their day. In silence. Oh there was the occasional pass that or do you want the rest of this, but that was it. When she finished her meal, Charlie took the kettle of water off the fire, pouring it into a basin she had found in the back of the wagon. She took her time washing and drying the dirty dishes, taking his from him when he brought them over.  When she finished, she tossed out the dirty water and poured the rest of the clean in, setting it aside before heading for the nearest tree.

“Hey, where are you going?” Bass asked grabbing her arm spinning her around.

Charlie took a calming breath before opening her mouth. “I was gonna pee. Is that okay?”

“Just hang on and I’ll come with you.”  He answered as he moved to finish putting out the fire.

“Look, Bass. There’s going to have to be some trust here on both our parts. I’m trusting that you’re telling the truth about Miles and my Mom. You’re trusting me to go pee by myself.” She reached out placing a hand on his arm, “I have no intention of running away from you. If I was I would have done it earlier when you were gone. I’ll make you a deal though, okay? If I’m not back in ten minutes you can come get me.”

Bass stepped closer to her, brushing back a piece of hair the wind was toying with.  “Charlie, in ten minutes someone could have dragged you miles away from me.”

“Then you’ll come find me,” she smiled patting his chest as she turned away.

Bass watched her go, mumbling under his breath the entire time.

* * *

 

When she returned, he was under the wagon lying flat on his back staring up at the undercarriage. Walking over to the basin of water she rinsed her hands, drying them off on the nearby towel. Moving back to the side of the wagon, she dropped to her knees, rolling onto the bedding next to him, her shoulder propped against his.

“The axles look sturdy enough,” she commented. “Think they’ll get us home?” she asked turning her head to look at him.

“Yeah, they’ll get us home,” he said softly nudging her to her side, pulling one of the thinner blankets to cover them as he spooned up behind her.  Draping a hand over her waist, he sought out her hand fiddling with the ring there.

“Who’s was it?” she asked quietly the answer suddenly important.  His hand went still and she caught her breath waiting for an answer.

“My Mothers. The set belonged to my parents,” he answered in a hushed voice as her free hand found the ring on his hand by her head, twisting it in circles.

Bass picked up the hopeful note in her voice when she spoke next.  “Are they still alive?”

He tangled his fingers with her as he replied. “No. They and both of my sisters were killed in an accident before the blackout.”

Charlie gasped, turning in his arms to face him. “You’re entire family? All at once?”

Bass was taken aback at her response. “Why do you care, Charlie? Because of my actions you lost both your father and brother.”

She smiled sadly, reaching up to stroke his cheek in the growing darkness. “I know, and I wouldn’t wish that pain and heartache on anyone. Not even my worst enemy.” She reached up, softly brushing his lips with hers before laying her head on his shoulder, tucking herself into his body. Tugging the blanket up once again, Bass rested his chin on the top of her head.

“You are not what I expected, Charlotte.”

“Right back at ya, Monroe.”


	7. Cold November Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you see any *glaring* errors that need fixing. This chapter decided to put it's dukes up. I think I remember now why I'm a fan of shorter chapters.

They woke in a tangle of limbs, murmurs, sighs, deep husky voices and grasping hands. Bass brushed the hair out of her face, gently encouraging her to wake up.

Charlie rolled to her back, opening her eyes. “I hate you.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle. “I thought that was a given.”

She stuck her tongue out only to swat him away in laughter when he dove in to capture it.

* * *

Yesterday’s tension broken, they spent the day playfully bantering as Bass taught her pre-blackout traveling games and bad knock-knock jokes.

They talked a lot about Miles and a little about Nora, Charlie sharing the details of her death with him and how much it had torn Miles up. Bass wisely avoided the subject of her mother's involvement and Charlie's feelings about it. Just another thing that he and Rachel had in common now. She might not be to blame for Nora's death but she was certainly complicit.

What Charlie wanted most though, was to hear about her father. When she finally got up the nerve to ask, Bass dipped his head for a moment before launching straight into a story that painted he and Miles as youthful hellions and Ben as the suffering older brother. He didn’t sell her short, telling story after story of the Ben that he remembered from his youth and early adulthood. Some of his stories had her crying, reaching for his hand and others had her laughing so hard, he’d grab her belt thinking she was going to fall off the wagon.

At the end of the day, as they curled up together to sleep, Charlie thanked him. Sometimes it felt like she was the only one who remembered Ben now that Danny was gone. Miles never wanted to talk about him and this whole thing with him and her Mom just made it awkward anyway.

Bass pulled her close that night, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. “You can ask me anything, Charlie. I’ll vow right now to be the one person who never lies to you.”

* * *

~one week later~

 

“Get in the Goddamn barn, Charlie!” Bass yelled over the sound of the pouring rain from where he sat on the wagon bench.

“Don’t fucking yell at me, Bass!” Charlie screamed back as she made sure both the rickety barn doors were open wide enough for him to pull into the structure.

Letting loose a string of curse words, Bass pulled the wagon into the dilapidated barn as she closed the doors behind him.

The nearby house looked like it might be in better condition, but they were still deep enough in the Plains nation that Bass didn’t want to be separated from the horses. Once they crossed over into Texas, he’d let himself relax a bit. For now, he just wanted them out of the rain.

It had started as a drizzle yesterday, steadily getting worse the further south they went. They had found a bit of shelter last night in a lean-two that barely deserved its name. Today by mid-afternoon the temperature had plummeted and if her chattering teeth were any indication, Charlie was chilled to the bone.

They worked  together in silence getting the horses unharnessed, brushed down and inside the few remaining solid stalls, the tack hung up on the remaining nails to dry. Bass figured they could afford to spend a few days hunkered down waiting for the rain to pass. 

Stomping around to the back of the wagon he jerked it open, piling things into her arms when she joined him. “Take it to the back corner, as far away from the horses you can get,” he ordered while grabbing the ax.  

Charlie frowned at his tone but did as he asked, too cold to argue. She dumped their belongings outside the furthest stall, it’s door long missing. Taking a rusted pitchfork that was hanging nearby she scraped together enough of the old, dried up straw to make a passable bed as Bass used the ax to chop up wood from the rotted stalls.  

She laid one sleeping bag over the mound of straw before turning her attention to a fire. There was a hole in the roof, far enough away that they wouldn’t get wet, but close enough that it would make a good exhaust. Heaping loose straw and wood slivers together, she went about coaxing a flame from the flint and steel that she always carried.

Bass heard the scratching of the flint and gathering what wood he had, carried it to the corner they had claimed. “Get undressed,” he growled crowding in around the fledgling fire she had going.

“After we eat,” she answered as a shiver ran through her.

“No, now,” Bass said giving her look that had her shivering for different reasons. “Hang those clothes up to dry and get in bed.”

“You’re just as wet as I am,” Charlie snapped back.

“Damn it, Charlie! Just do as your told for once!” he roared.

“I told you not to yell at me!” She yelled back, jumping to her feet.

Taking a deep breath through his mouth and blowing it out his nose, Bass got to his feet, stalking towards her.

Charlie walked backwards, until she was brought up short by a post. 

Bass, pushing forward till he was in her face, wrapped his hands around her upper arms.  “Charlie, I don’t want you getting sick. Don’t you know how important you are to everyone?”

“And what if you’re just as important to me?” she asked in a near whisper, her fingers toying with the edges of his jacket.

His eyes were suspiciously shiny as he leaned in placing a kiss to her forehead. “Please, just let me take care of you, okay?”

“Fine,” he heard her murmur.

Bass stepped back giving her room as she bent over, tugging at her boots. Deciding that the railing was as good as place as any to turn into a makeshift clothes line, she began the arduous process of peeling the wet clothing from her body.

Bass watched from where he stood, feeding the fire. When she was down to nothing but her bra and panties, he walked to their makeshift bed, grabbing one of the thin gray blankets. By the time he reached her, she was down to bare skin. He watched goosebumps stir her skin where his fingers brushed against it while draping the blanket around her shoulders.  

“Come on, let's get you into bed.”

Charlie let him guide her to their hay covered bed, nestling down in the sleeping bag as he tucked the other on top of her.

She stayed huddled in the makeshift cocoon as he set up the grate and reheated the quail that she had caught that morning for breakfast. He dished half of it out into a coffee cup, handing it to her with a fork. They set beside each other eating their dinner in silence. When Charlie couldn’t eat any more she offered it to him.

“You sure?” he asked watching as she nodded in reply, pulling the blanket back up around her shoulders before quickly finishing the last few bites.

“Gonna go set the buckets outside to catch the rain. Be right back,” he said heading towards the wagon.

Warmer now, Charlie gave a non-committal grunt. She heard Bass come back inside, latching the door, before rooting around in the back of the wagon for a few minutes.

He returned, carrying a sack, dropping it by the makeshift bed.“Dry clothes in case we need to leave fast.”

She watched attentively as he began to strip, admiring the way his muscles moved and flowed beneath the skin on his back as he pulled off his shirt. Next to go were his jeans, exposing his tight ass and long, muscular legs. She bit back a groan as he draped the thin blanket around himself, covering him from her view. The most she got when he turned towards her was a tiny sliver of smooth chest and corded calves.

She gasped when he crawled into their now warm nest, his skin ice-cold.  

“Charlie!” he barked when she sat up pulling the edges of his blanket apart exposing his skin to the still chilled air.  

“Oh, hush!” she snapped opening her blanket to press her body against his as they worked together to get the blankets pulled back over them. “There, isn’t that better?” she asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist, tangling their legs together.

Bass sucked in a breath as he felt her nipples pebble against his chest. “Yeah, much better,” he replied his voice dropping as he pulled her closer, rubbing his hands up and down her back and arms.

* * *

 

Cool air on his skin woke him from the light sleep he had fallen into as their combined body heat had seeped into their bones making them comfortably lethargic. Pushing himself to a seated position against the inner stall wall behind them, he watched as the fire she tended to bathed her nude form in an unearthly glow.

He said her name quietly so as not to startle her.  

She turned towards him with a smile, getting to her feet.

Pushing the blankets aside, he crooked his finger.

She placed a foot on the outside of each thigh but before she could sit, he shook his head, placing a hand on each knee.

“Come closer,” he said from where he sat looking up at her.

Charlie looked down at him, one side of her mouth curving up, doing as he instructed, reaching for the railing in front of her.

Bass ran his hands up the back of her legs, sliding his fingers along the crease where her legs met her ass before using his thumbs to spread her sex open, exposing her to his view.

Charlie closed her eyes at the barrage of sensations, her breath hitching when she felt his warm tongue roughly slide along her length, fingers trailing through the folds, holding her open as he rolled his tongue, plunging it in and out of her pussy.

Her knees went weak when his fingers took the place of his tongue at her entrance, sucking her clit in his mouth, his tongue twirling around it.  

“Bass, please!” she cried out as her hand dropped down to tangle in the curls on the top of his head, “want you inside me.”

She heard him growl as he slowly guided her down to settle on his cock, watching as her eyes fluttered shut in pleasure.

Wrapping her hair around a fist, he pulled her closer. “Say it again,” he breathed.

She looked at him in confusion for a moment before it clicked.

“I want you.”

She watched as several emotions flickered quickly across his face. Want, lust, and possession just to name a few.

Keeping a hold of her hair, he took possession of her mouth, her walls fluttering around his cock at the intensity of it. When he finally let her loose, she's gasping for breath as his hands move to grasp her ass, lifting her up and slamming her back down. Bracing her hands on his shoulders, she quickly takes control.

Bass hummed in approval, kneading the globes in his hands through another thrust. When she tilted her head back again, his hands reached for her waist as his mouth latched on to a rosy nipple.

Charlie threaded her hands through his hair with a moan. Every suck of  her nipple into his mouth sets her pussy on fire and she's ready to combust.

“Bass!” she panted, grinding her clit against the base of his cock on every downward thrust.

Digging his fingers into her hips, Bass thrust up forcefully into her depths as he pressed his mouth up against her ear. “That's it, baby, come for me. Do you know how good it feels when you come wrapped around my dick? Your pussy grabs on and won’t let go.”

When the dirty words in her ear and the hard cock in her pussy collided, she's writhing against him, wanting everything he has to give her and more.

Lifting and twisting, Bass has her on her back in seconds, her knees pushed forward as he sinks even deeper with a shuddering groan only to pull out and empty himself on her belly. “Fuck,” he complained, shifting her legs to the side so that he could drop down next to her, placing a sloppy kiss against her temple.

“What’s wrong? Can’t keep up?” She asked with a breathy chuckle, scooting closer as she cooled off, causing him to laugh.

“Stamina is not the problem,” he said next to her ear as his hand trailed through the sticky, cooling mess on her belly, cupping her mound with a nip to her lobe as his fingers brushed against her still sensitive clit, making her jerk. Leaning over, he kissed her as his fingers dipped in and out of her slick and swollen pussy. “Being balls deep inside you is.”

She pouts when he pulls away, disappearing for a moment before returning with a cup of water, a wet cloth and her small pouch. Crouching down in front of her, he wipes his seed from her belly before handing her the water with a smile. “Let’s get the bad guys taken care of and go from there. Sound good?”

“Yeah, Sounds good,” she answers with a matching grin.

He once again tends to the fire as she fishes out a few of the seeds to chew on, the oily taste causing her to gag.

“Hey, you okay?” he asks rubbing her back as he climbs back into bed.

Nodding, she washes it all down with a gulp of water. “Tastes nasty.” she explains setting the cup aside.

“Come here.” Is all he says as he holds the blankets up, waiting for her.

She slides down, burrowing into the space beside him as he wraps his arms around her. She thinks she should be upset at how natural this all feels but isn’t. It’s been a long time since she’s felt this physically, mentally and emotionally safe. And for now at least, she’s not willing to give that up. Not even for her family.

 

 


	8. Beneath a Texas Sky

Charlie was nervous. When Bass told her that they would be arriving in Willoughby today she had nearly heaved over the side of the wagon and was currently contemplating jumping as they passed the faded road sign announcing their imminent arrival.  

Reaching across the seat, Bass drug her up next to him as he leaned back, wrapping an arm around her. “Miles loves you, Charlie. I’m sure your Mom does to.” He said trying to reassure her.

“Bass?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

He grinned, leaning slightly to plant a kiss near her ear. “Shutting up.”

He wrapped his hand low around her belly. Sinking into him, she began to twist the wedding band on his finger thinking about the events of last night.

 

    _They had found an abandoned house to spend the night in; just a small, run-down, two-bedroom in the middle of nowhere, barely standing but got them out of the cold. The days were still warm, but the nights could get bitterly cold, especially if the wind kicked up. There wasn’t much left in the house, but they made good use of the ratty cushions on the dilapidated couch._

_She was straddled across his lap, chest heaving as she laid her sweaty brow against his shoulder, his semi-soft cock nested between them._

_Placing damp kisses against his skin she leaned back to look at him, running the back of her hand across his cheek. “What happened to you, Bass?”_

_“Hmm?” he asked pulling his attention away from her breasts to look up at her face._

_Wrapping her arms around his neck, crossing them at the wrists, she leaned in licking the corner of his mouth. “What happened to you? What happened to turn Bass Monroe into General Monroe?”_

_Charlie felt his whole body go tense as he reached for her waist, his intention clear._

_“Uh uh.” she said tightening her hold on his legs with her thighs, threading her fingers through his hair with a gentle but controlling grip._

_“Having second thoughts now that you’re almost home?” he asked acridly._

_She pulled her chin back, looking at him like he’d lost his mind. “Almost home? That isn’t my home, i’ve never even been there. This is my home,” she said cupping his cheeks, sweeping his lips with her tongue._

_She heard him moan softly as his hands gripped her waist._

_“It’s okay, if you don’t want to tell me,” she said quietly, moving to lift herself off him._

_“No! Wait, please,” Bass responded, pulling her back down to him._

_Charlie sat quietly as he ran his hands from her waist to her hips and back again, his eyes once again glued to her breasts. Using a hand she lifted his chin till he was looking at her. “It’s okay, Bass, really. I didn’t mean to push.”_

_“Her name was Shelly.” he suddenly blurted out, meeting her eyes._

_“Who?”_

_“My wife.”_

_A small gasp echoed like a gunshot in the room and her first instinct was to move. To get out of this physically, compromising situation and find out just how big a fool she had been played for, but the fingers digging into her hips and the pain etched in his eyes convinced her to stay put._

_When he seemed confident she wouldn’t bolt he began to speak, in almost stuttering, half-sentences. “She showed up at our refugee camp one day with some others that had heard about us and what we we’re trying to do. Huge flirt,” he said with a smile as he looked back in time. “The prettiest, brown eyes I’ve ever seen. I wasn’t looking for anyone. Miles and I had our hands full running the camp, but before I knew it I was head over heels.”_

_Running her hands down his forearms, Charlie let her fingers tangle with his that were still anchored to her hips. “She got pregnant. It was a girl. There were complications and Shelly bled out. It happened so fast the midwife wasn’t able to save either of them.”_

_Charlie let out a shaky breath, watching as he relived the moment, her heart breaking for the man whom had lost his wife and child._

_“Miles had been badgering me about raiding a nearby camp. It was getting close to winter and we needed supplies. We had been fighting about it actually. We were all just trying to survive. The night after we buried them...I just needed someone to hurt as much as I was.” He closed his eyes as he revealed the monster inside. “I took some men and raided the camp. There were no survivors, Charlie.” Bass said opening his eyes, expecting to see shock and horror and disgust at what he had done etched across her face._

_Instead, what he found was compassion and empathy._

_Wrapping her arms around him, Charlie pulled his head to her breast as she slowly rocked them, carding her fingers through his hair._

_He closed his eyes, taking solace in the comfort that she gave, letting himself indulge for a moment before pulling away, grasping her wrists in his hands. “There's something else you should know.”_

_She tilted her head, but remained silent._

_“Emma. You were there?”_

_It was Charlie’s turn to close her eyes before nodding._

_“Before she died, she told me that we have a son. I have a son out there somewhere, Charlie. I need you to know that I plan on finding him as soon as all this bullshit with the Patriots is finished.”_

_Charlie shrugged giving him a small, unsure smile. “Then, we’ll find him together. “_

_“I’d like that,” Bass replied, pulling her head down to capture her lips with his, his cock throbbing to life between them._

    “Stop it,” he whispered in her ear.

She grinned, “Stop what?”

“Stop thinking about last night, or I’ll pull this wagon over so fast it’ll make your head spin.”

“No you won’t. You’re chomping at the bit to see Miles even though you know damn good and well he’s going to kick your ass.” she confidently proclaimed.

Bringing the wagon to a shuddering stop, he pulled her across his lap, letting his lips hover over hers. “Who’s Miles?”

* * *

 “Why are we stopping here?” Charlie asked as Bass pulled the wagon under a crumbling overpass.

“We’ll park it here, go scope out town and if we can’t find Miles, get a message to him.”

“Get a message to him, how? I thought we were on the Patriots most wanted?”

“Diamonds are a powerful incentive, Charlie.”

“Yeah? So is death, Bass.”

“I swear the more I’m around you, the more you sound like Miles.” Bass bitched as he grabbed a few items from the back of the wagon.

Charlie scrunched up her nose. “Should I even ask how you know what he sounds like when he’s having sex?.”  

Bass had to bite the inside of his cheek to not laugh, but Charlie saw the sparkle in his eyes.

“Come on, let's go,” he said taking her hand with a beleaguered sigh and a roll of his eyes. 

In the end, Bass paid a teenage boy one diamond to take one of Charlie’s arrows to “Stu Redman,” giving him the address of his apartment.

“We talked about where we’d meet up at before I left,”  he explained to Charlie on the way back, hoping to ease the frown on her face.

* * *

They spent the day lounging underneath an old willow tree, concealed by its branches.

It was mid-afternoon when they heard movement higher up the bank. Putting his finger to his lips, Bass picked up the shotgun lying off to the side as he helped Charlie sit up, tossing her shirt to her. She quickly dressed, picking up her crossbow as she moved quietly to stand beside him.

It was only a few moments later when Miles came in to view. Bass turned towards her with a smile. “Want me to go first?” He asked.

Charlie looked at Miles and then back to Bass, nodding her head.

Bass gave her cheek a quick peck before heading out of their little cocoon, calling her Uncle’s name.

“Bass?” Miles asked turning towards him.

“Hey, you got my message?”

“Yeah, yeah. Did you find her? Did you bring her home?”

Bass nodded. “Found her the same night some Bounty Hunters caught up with her. Had to get her out quick.”

“Quick?” Miles narrowed his eyes. “No way Charlie would do quick with you,” Miles scoffed.

Bass just shrugged with a smirk.

“What did you do?” Miles asked getting up in his face. “I know you, what did you do to her?”

“He didn’t do anything to me that I didn’t want him to,” Charlie announced from behind him.

Miles spun around to face her, his eyes raking her from head to toes.

“Miles.” Charlie said with a smile.

“Charlie. You're here.” Miles replied with a hitch in his voice as he strode forward to wrap his arms around her.

Charlie closed her eyes, basking in the joy of being in his warm embrace. She didn’t realize how much she had missed him until right now.

“I missed ya, Kid.” he said as he finally pulled away letting his arms fall back to his sides, watching her as she made her way to stand next to Bass. “Your Mom really missed you, too. Try to go easy on her when you see her.

“Yeah, sure,” Charlie answered as she crossed her arms looking out over the river.

Bass glanced over at Miles knowing he was about to get his ass kicked, but he couldn’t leave Charlie stuck in her head. Stepping around to stand between her and Miles, he used the knuckle of his index finger to lift her chin, tilting his head to look at her.

“I don’t know if I can do this, Bass.”

“Hey, hey, we talked about this remember? We’re gonna take it one day at a time.”

Charlie lifted her hand to rub at her forehead, the light reflecting off the small diamond on her finger catching Miles attention, who quickly made his way to the two, grabbing hold of Charlie's hand.

“What the hell is this?” he asked shaking her hand as he looked between the two.

"Miles, let us explain." Charlie said reaching out to grasp his arm.

“You touched her?” He demanded of Bass, backing him away from Charlie.

“Don’t get involved, Charlie, just let it play out,” Bass called over Miles’ shoulder.

“And you're giving her orders? Just who the hell do you think you are?” Miles asked as his hands balled into fists.

“Her husband,” Bass replied holding up his left hand. “I’ll admit that I briefly toyed with the idea of taking the name Matheson for a few minutes.”

“Ugh, Bass Matheson? That’s just hideous.” Charlie said with a shudder from where she stood watching them.

“And you!” Miles said turning on her. “Did you even think?”

Charlie popped a hip, propping a hand on it. “You’re the one who sent him to find me, remember?”

“To bring you home, not to fuck you!” Miles nearly bellowed.

“Hey! Don’t talk to her like that!” Bass replied, not managing to duck fast enough as Miles swung around with his good fist.

Charlie sighed in disgust as she walked closer to where they were rolling around on the ground. “You're both idiots!” she yelled sliding her boot through the dirt causing it to fly up in their faces.

The two men rolled away from each other, choking on it, fanning the dust away from their faces.

“Damn it Charlie!” Bass managed to get out between coughs, as Miles rolled over on his back, muttering angrily at the sky.

* * *

“Well, you guys picked a hell of a time to come back. We're in some serious trouble.” Miles said as they stood near their camp, filling them in on what had happened since Bass left.

“But Miles, If they're after us, why can't we just pack up and go.” Charlie asked looking between the two men.

Miles looked at Bass then her. “Where are we gonna go? They’re everywhere, Charlie.”

“Well, we just can't start a war.” She said.

“The hell we can't.” Bass chimed in. “We get the Texans to fight the Patriots for us. We get Fry the proof he needs,” he said looking at Miles with a determined nod.

* * *

Charlie studies the tracks around them, listening as the lifelong friends begin to squabble, Miles nowhere near ready to forgive Bass for defiling his niece and betraying his trust. Whatever that meant, Charlie thought, hearing enough.

"You're right, Miles.”  She said moving to stand between him and Bass. “It isn't Butch and Sundance anymore. It's more like Bonnie and Clyde, and he's my dark pit now, so back off.” she barked poking a finger in his chest, causing his eyes to widen.

Finding his voice, Miles yelled after the two as they walked away discussing the tracks Charlie had found. "Bonnie and Clyde died in a hail of gunfire, you know that, right?"

* * *

It had grown dark as they followed the trail Charlie had found and Bass was getting more agitated the further they went. "This is trail is going nowhere," he griped at Miles right before they heard a noise, diving for cover moments before gunfire exploded around them.

“What do we do?” Charlie asked.

“Cover us.” Bass said tossing the shotgun to her as he pulled his swords.

“Damn it, Bass, wait!” Charlie hissed, but it was too late. Grabbing the gun she began firing.

When the shooting stopped, Charlie cautiously made her way to them, only to find them dragging an unconscious patriot between them.

“Seriously guys?"

 


	9. Circling round the moon

Catching her eye, Bass gave Charlie a searching look receiving an understanding nod in return.

 

“Gotta admit that was kinda fun back there,” Bass said walking into the main room where Miles was pacing.

 

Miles rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to spew forth a snarky reply when the outer door swung open to reveal Rachel and Aaron.

 

“Rachel.”

 

“Bass. You’re back.” Rachel replied looking around expectantly. “You weren’t able to find Charlie?”

 

He looked at her for a moment before turning his head and whistling.

 

Out on the deck, Charlie heard a series of whistles that she and Bass had practiced on the road. This particular one meant he needed her, immediately. With a quick glance at their prisoner, she headed inside.  

 

Charlie sought out Bass with her eyes only to see him tilt his head towards the door. Following the motion she looked over to discover Aaron and her mom.

 

“Great.” Miles said watching the looks being exchanged by mother and daughter. He just hoped that Rachel didn’t realize Charlie was gravitating towards Bass. “Sorry folks, but the family reunion is going to have to wait. Fry is gonna be here any moment and I’m supposed to be alone. Bass, over there. You three upstairs.” MIles ordered in no mood to be argued with.

 

Charlie followed her mother up the stairs and in turn was followed by Aaron who immediately pulled her in for a hug. “I am so happy to see you,” he said before pushing her to arms length to look her over.

 

“It’s good to see you, too.” Charlie said smiling back at the man who had been through so much with her.

 

Taking a deep breath, she turned to her mother. “How have you been?”

 

“I’ve been better, Charlie.”

 

“Of course you have,” Charlie muttered turning her head away.

 

Aaron, sensing the tension in the air, hushed them as they heard a man’s voice drift up the stairs.

 

They stood watching each other awkwardly until the sound of a gunshot shattered the quiet night.

 

“Shit!” Charlie exclaimed tearing down the stairs, grabbing her shotgun only to find Miles and Bass at each others throats as they stood over the body of a dead Texas Ranger. “What happened?” she demanded looking between the two men in disbelief.

 

“Your husband just shot a Texas Ranger, that's what!” Miles yelled at her.

 

“Her husband?” Aaron squeaked as Rachel picked up a nearby rifle pointing it at Bass.

 

“Oh, that’s just perfect. Thank you Miles. That’s very helpful.” Charlie snarled, swinging her own shotgun up, pointing it at her mother as she moved to stand in front of Bass, who watched the stand-off between mother and daughter warily.

 

“Get out of my, Charlie.”

 

“That’s not going to happen.”

 

“Oh. God.” Miles bit out dramatically. “Hold on Rachel, just hold on.”

 

“Why are you of all people protecting him? Oh wait, let me guess, he’s a changed man and you were stupid enough to believe him.?”

 

Miles watched as Charlie’s mouth flattened out and then relaxed as Bass approached her from behind, laying a hand on her waist. He leaned in, whispering something low enough that only she could hear. Charlie shook her head, rejecting whatever he was saying, turning her attention back to Rachel.

 

“He’s my husband and you’ll damn well respect him in my presence and if you ever pull a gun on him again it will be the last thing you ever do. He’s here because we need him to win this war against the Patriots and he’s here because I need him to be.

 

“Everybody just calm down,” Miles hissed grabbing the gun away from Rachel, glaring at Charlie until she lowered the shotgun and turned towards Bass who wrapped a hand around the back of her neck, drawing her close as he looked over at Miles who was restraining a fuming Rachel.

 

“All we gotta do now is frame the patriots for this and we'll have our war. Texas is gonna go nuts. That is what you wanted, isn’t it?” Bass asked before pulling Charlie towards the railing with him.

* * *

 It took a flat out order from Bass to get Charlie to agree to go to her Grandfathers with Rachel and Aaron.

 

“Miles and me, we’ve been doing this a long time, Charlie.” Bass soothed, “and the less you know the better. Take the opportunity to get cleaned up and sleep in a real bed. Miles will bring you to me tomorrow, alright?”

 

“I don’t like this Bass. I don’t like us being separated.” Charlie replied looking over at Rachel who was being held back by Miles. “I don’t trust her.”  

 

“I know,” he whispered sliding his fingers through the hair right above her ears, pulling her in close. “It’s just for tonight, I promise.”

 

“Promise me that you’ll be careful.” she demanded grasping his forearms.

 

“I promise, now you need to go and let us do this, okay?”

 

“Okay,” she sighed lifting up on her toes to kiss him, ignoring the scuffling noises behind her.

 

Breaking the kiss she gave him a smile as she rubbed her nose against his before pulling away.

 

“Hey, Charlie?” he called after her.

 

“Yeah?” she asked turning towards him.

 

“Soon.”

 

She nodded in return. “Soon.”

 

Bass watched as she followed Rachel and Aaron out the door before turning his attention to Miles and the job at hand.

* * *

 They wiped down the scene, staging a fake one before dumping Fry's body in the river, moving down stream so that  they were able to watch the rest of the Rangers make their way to the mill. When they found Fry’s body and headed for Willoughby, Bass turned to Miles. “Told you it would work. You wanted a war. You got one.”

* * *

 Charlie followed her mother to a white-washed, two-story farmhouse on the outskirts of town. She came to a stop, looking it over before following her mother up the steps and inside. As soon as the door was open she could hear an older man calling her mother's name.

 

When she rounded the corner to look in the room, she smiled at the man standing there.

 

“Charlie?” He gasped a smile lighting his face.

 

She returned the smile walking towards him. “Grandpa.”

 

Gene embraced her, pressing a warm kiss to her temple. “I can’t believe you're alive and here. I bet you’re tired. Rachel, Help me get her a room set up.”

 

“Grandpa, I’m only staying tonight. The couch will be fine.”

 

Gene looked between his daughter and granddaughter with a concerned look. “Ok. Do you at least want to get cleaned up?”

 

“That would be great. Thank you.”

* * *

 The next morning, Charlie showed up at Miles apartment with a rabbit she had caught on the way. She figured Bass would be hungry by now. 

They were outside the town gates before Miles finally felt safe to talk. “So, you and Bass?”

 

“Yeah Miles, me and Bass.” she said exhaling noisily.

 

“Hey, I’m not judging, I’m just wanna know where you’ve been and what you’ve been doing. I wasn’t lying when I said that I missed you.” He said sincerely, bumping her shoulder with his arm.

 

Charlie glanced over at him before looking back at the road. “I drifted for a while and then someone pointed me towards New Vegas.”

 

“New Vegas? Jesus, Charlie that’s a hell hole of the worst kind.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” she replied her eyes going dark. “I got a job in the tents.”

 

“Fighting?”

 

“Bare knuckle fighting against other women. Turns out you taught me well. I was the reigning champ from my arrival up to my disappearance.”

 

“God, Charlie. That had to be hard on you. On your body.”  

 

Charlie nodded. “I was in pretty bad shape when Bass found me. He saved my life in more ways than one.” Miles stayed silent as she gathered her thoughts. “I had no idea where you’d gone or how to find you and I was just tired. Tired of everything. I had taken on more and more fights pushing myself to see how much I could take. Then, one night there’s a knock on my door and lo and behold who’s standing in front of me but General Sebastian Monroe himself. I was in the process of slamming the door in his face when he said that you had sent him.”

 

“And you believed him?” Miles asked

 

Charlie shrugged “I had no reason not to and It certainly didn’t hurt his case when a bounty hunter took a chunk out of my arm. The next thing I knew we were running for our lives across the desert until we reached the church. They gave us shelter and food.”

 

“But with a price.” Miles ground out.

 

“In order to stay together we had to be married. Bass made me realize that he was the best option in a bad situation.”

 

She heard a snarl leave Miles mouth before his words. “I just bet he did.”

 

Charlie came to a stop, turning to face her Uncle. “Look, like it or not, Bass and I are married now and I don’t have any desire to change that. He’s the first person that’s been totally open and honest with me. He doesn’t hide things from me and that's more than can be said for you or my parents. He’s good to me and good for me, Miles.”  

 

“But what about your Dad and Danny? What about Nora?”

 

“What about Bass’ parents and sisters, Shelly and the baby, Emma and his missing son, and lets not forget how you held a gun to his head before walking out on him!” she nearly shouted, her emotions getting the best of her.

 

Miles moved forward grabbing her arms as he pulled her close. 

 

“It’s awful, Miles. How can one person be expected to handle that much tragedy?” She asked burying her face in his shoulder.

 

“They can’t, Charlie.” Miles replied stroking her hair. “Bass will never be the same person that he was. If you can bring him any kind of peace, I won’t begrudge him that, but I won’t sit by and watch you get hurt, either.”

 

 


	10. The words of tongues now lost

“Oh come on, you gotta be kidding me!” Miles yelled as they came around the corner to see Bass dragging a dead patriot out of the run-down cabinet shop.

 

Dropping the body, Bass held a hand out to Charlie who was by his side in a second.

 

“He was out on patrol. I just wanted to sit him down and have a chat. No one saw me.”

 

“Are you stupid?” Charlie howled. “This was not the plan, Bass!”

 

“No one saw me,” he repeated squeezing her shoulder gently as he pulled out a piece of paper handing it to Miles. “Bitch all you want, but the guy sang like a bird.”

 

Miles opened up the paper looking the information over. “This is pretty good,” he said dragging out the words reluctantly.

 

“There you go, how about a thank you?” Bass prompted causing Charlie to smother a grin.

 

Bass swung his arms between Miles and the dead man “I dug a hole around back. Grab his legs, Stumpy.”  

 

Charlie held up the rabbit she was carrying. “I’ll get lunch started.”  

* * *

 

Charlie stood as Bass came in from burying the patriot. “Hey you. Is Miles gone?” She asked peering around his shoulder.

 

“Yeah, said he figured you’d want to stay.”

 

“He was right,” Charlie murmured pressing herself against him. “I missed you last night.”

 

“I missed you, too,” Bass whispered into her neck, wrapping his arms around her. “But at least one of us smells good.”

 

Her hands reached for his belt, “How you smell is not what I’m worried about.”

 

“You'd really take advantage of an unarmed man?” he asks slipping the flowing purple shirt she's wearing up over her head.

 

She unfastens his belt and pants, pushing them down to release his already hard cock wrapping her hand around it. “Unarmed? What exactly do you call this?”  

 

Bass pushes her back to the area where he's made his bed. “Yours.”

 

Charlie purrs as his lips trail along her neck as he returns the favor. Yanking her pants and underwear to her thighs, he guides her down to her knees and she lets her hands fall to the ground. They both groan as he sheathes himself in her body, pulling out slowly only to snap his hips forward. As he picks up the pace, he lets her hand snake between her legs, holding her steady with a hand on her hip, the other reaching around to pinch and pull at a nipple. It doesn’t take long before her small frame shakes, her pussy convulsing around his cock.

 

A half-dozen more thrusts and he’s pulling out, spilling himself on the ground. Snaking an arm around her middle, he pulls her down next to him on his bed roll. Charlie lies panting, tiny tremors shaking her limbs as she curls up next to him, her breath hot against his neck.

 

He pulls her hand up to his mouth kissing her ring finger. “You ok?”

 

“Perfect.” she replies with a dopey grin causing him to chuckle and pull her closer.

* * *

 

When Bass starts a fire, Charlie sits cross-legged next to him on the floor, discussing the information he gathered from the soldier, as he occasionally pokes at the roasting rabbit.

 

He’s in the middle of doing that very thing when an object comes sailing through a window, shattering the glass in the pane. Bass has only a second to react, throwing himself on Charlie, covering their eyes before it explodes. He manages to save their vision but their hearing is shot, their equilibrium down the tubes.

 

He knows what’s happened, recognizes a flashbang when he sees one and as disoriented as he is, Charlie is even worse. He pushes her down, wobbling to his feet as he clutches the knife in his hand, bursting through the door, only to be confronted by a dozen Rangers. He fights, but is quickly subdued and is on the ground when he hears Charlie screaming his name, cursing the men that have their hands on her.

 

The man in charge, a Patriot, strides towards them, gesturing to the soldiers who have Bass on the ground.

 

“Haul him up,’ the man barks looking the two of them over, Charlie's heaving gasps the only noise.

 

“On behalf of the United States Government and the Sovereign Nation of Texas, you, Sebastian Monroe and you, Charlotte Matheson, are under arrest.

 

Their hands and ankles are cuffed, and a chain is run connecting the two as they are manhandled into a waiting cage on wheels. Bass helps Charlie to her knees, shuffling them towards a corner up front, lifting his chains so that she can easily slip under them, holding her shaking body tight.

 

Truman watches them, noticing the rings that flash in sun. “My apologies, I didn’t realize congratulations were in order, Mrs. Monroe,” he says with a smirk before walking away.

 

Bass pulls Charlie closer once the man is gone. “Shhh, it’s gonna be alright, Charlie. I’m not going to let anything happen to you. Do you understand?”

 

Charlie nods even as terror fills her heart, twisting her fingers with her husbands as he pulls her head down to his shoulder, dry, chapped lips pressing against her forehead.

* * *

 

As the bell in town rings, Miles, Aaron and Rachel converge on the sidewalk. 

  
“Miles that looks like Texas and the Patriots working together.”

 

“I got nothin’,” Miles snaps, his back going straight as a caged wagon comes into view.

 

Rachel gasps and Miles grabs her arm, keeping her in place. As the wagon rolls past, Bass locks eyes with Miles, even as he has Charlie's face tucked into his neck, a hand covering the exposed portion from the public's view.

 

Miles turns on Rachel, “Did you turn him in?”

 

“I didn’t know Charlie was going to be with him!” she hissed.  

 

“They’re married, Rachel! Where the hell did you think she’d be?”

 

Leaving her standing there with a frowning Aaron, Miles ventured out into the crowd to hear what was being said.

 

“Justice demands an immediate trial for his numerous crimes and if found guilty, he won't live to see another sunrise.”

* * *

 

They’re taken to the jail and blessedly put together in the same cell. There’s nowhere to sit other than one lone cot off to the side. Their cuffs have been left on so Charlie shuffles over, lying down with her back to the wall. Bass joins her, pressing his forehead to hers as they do their best to embrace, exchanging soft kisses.

 

“What are we gonna do, Bass?” Charlie whispers in the space between them.

 

“I don’t know, but I will say or do anything it takes to get you out of here. I’m not gonna let you die with me.”

 

“Don’t say that,” Charlie begs. “I just found you.”

 

Bass cups her cheeks. “I need you to live, Charlie. I need you to find my son and tell him how sorry I am. If I had known about him nothing would have kept me away from him. Promise me you’ll find my son, Charlie. Please.”

 

“I will, I promise,” she cries as she watches the tears run down his cheeks.

 

Tugging the wedding band off his finger he holds it up between them. “You take this and you do what you need to do, you hear me? Sell it, give it to your new husband, I don’t care just make sure whatever you do with it makes you as happy as you’ve made me.”

 

“Bass, no.” Charlie sobs as he slips it on her finger underneath her own ring clutching her hand in his.

* * *

 

She’s cried herself to sleep when the outer door opens and two Rangers acting as guards escort Gene in. Bass wakes Charlie as Gene turns to face the Rangers. “Gentlemen, I’m going to have to ask that you leave me alone with my patients. There is still a little thing called doctor /patient confidentiality and since I am performing these exams for the court…” he trails off.

 

The Ranger glares at them as Bass helps Charlie sit up, unlocking the cell. “Their cuffs are staying on.”

 

“That’s fine. I’ll call for you when I’m finished.” Gene says politely stepping inside.

 

Once they're alone, Genes wraps his arms around his granddaughter. “Charlie.”

 

“Grandpa,” she manages to hiccup out, “what are you doing here?”

 

“Making sure that you're healthy enough to be executed,” he says grimly opening up his black bag, “I’m sorry son, I really am, but there’s not a thing I can do to help you,” he tells Bass as he holds his wrist putting on the pretense of an exam.

 

Bass waves the apology off. “What about Charlie?”

 

Gene sucks in a breath, “That’s why I’m here.”

 

Charlie looks at Bass hesitantly before turning back to her grandfather.

 

“What’s your plan, Gene?” Bass asks, tightening his hold on Charlie's hand.

 

“Stockholm syndrome.”

 

“That’ll work,” Bass says looking back at Charlie pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

 

“Stockholm syndrome? What’s that?”

 

“Nothing for you to worry about, Charlie. You go in that courtroom and be yourself.”

 

Charlie looks suspiciously between the two men. “What’s the catch?”

 

“There is no catch,” Bass says capturing her chin with his fingers. “Just remember that no matter what you hear, I love you.”

 

Gene glances over his shoulder from where he puts his bag back together. “They should be coming to get you soon. We’ll be ready to take Charlie as soon as they release her.”

 

“That’s the only thing that matters.”  Bass murmurers into Charlie's neck. 

* * *

 

Charlie guesses Gene's been gone an hour or so when the outer room fills with Rangers, Bass pushing her behind him.

 

“It’s time to go before the Judge. When I open this door you come out of there one at a time. The woman first,” a Ranger says.

 

Charlie moves forward next to Bass. “Don’t forget what I told you,” he whispers kissing her forehead as the Ranger opens the door.

 

“I love you, too,” she breathes against his cheek before she’s pulled away by her chains.

* * *

 

They aren’t invited to sit, so they stand side by side in the aisle facing the bench, behind which the circuit Judge sits. While Bass’ warmth comforts her, she can already feel him pulling away, distancing himself from the hurt they both know is coming.

 

Charlie glances at Gene and Rachel, who are both sitting in the front row. Rachel with her head down picking at her nails and Gene with his bag open at his side, sending her heart racing. Surely they weren't going to kill them now, she thought taking a step to the side, stumbling into Bass who puts a hand on her back shushing her gently before taking it away again.

 

The Judge gets their attention by straightening the papers in front of him, leaning back in his seat.

 

“We’ll start with Mrs. Monroe’s case first. The wanted poster for Charlotte Matheson was issued for the sole purpose of finding her mother, Rachel Matheson,” waving a hand in Rachel's direction, “who’s been living here with her father, Dr. Porter since suffering a breakdown after the deaths of her husband and son at the hands of Sebastian Monroe. She also testifies that Sebastian Monroe kidnapped her daughter after the murders, forcing her to marry him, resulting in a type of Stockholm syndrome."

 

“That’s not true!” Charlie shouts from her spot next to Bass as a Ranger grabs hold of her chains pulling her backwards.

 

The Judge smiles indulgently. “If I might continue, young lady.”

 

“Mr. Monroe, how do you answer to these charges?”

 

Bass’ voice is gruff when he speaks. “Guilty. I was responsible for the deaths of Ben and Danny Matheson. I then abducted and forced Charlotte Matheson to marry me in a church in New Vegas.”

 

“No, No!” Charlie shouts again turning towards Bass. “That’s not how it happened.”

 

The Judge “tsked” for several moments as he scratched notes on the papers in front of him.

 

“Due to the unusualness of this case, the witness statements provided, and the verbal confession of the accused, on behalf of the Sovereign Nation of Texas, I hereby grant a divorce between Charlotte Matheson Monroe and Sebastian Monroe effective immediately and due to the mental health issues that seem to run in the family, I’m dropping all charges against Ms. Matheson and releasing her into the care of her grandfather, Doctor Gene Porter. You’re free to go, Ms. Matheson.”

 

“No! You can’t do that. I didn’t ask for a divorce! I don’t want a divorce!” she screams, fighting the rangers who were trying to remove her chains.

 

“Dr. Porter!” The Judge shouted to be heard over the commotion, “Could you please?”

 

Gene reached into his black bag, pulling out an already filled syringe. Quickly checking it, he jabbed the needle into Charlie’s thigh, pushing the plunger.

Swinging her head around, a look of complete betrayal on her face, Bass’ arms were the only thing to keep her from falling as he gently lowered her to the floor, meeting Gene’s eyes.

 

“My wagon is just outside, could someone help me with her?” Gene asks the Rangers.

* * *

 

“Mr. Monroe,” the Judge finally addresses him after several men drag an unconscious Charlie out, “By the power invested in me by the Sovereign Nation of Texas, I sentence you to die by lethal injection to be administered at midnight.


	11. No time to say goodbye

Aaron and Gene sat listening to the argument taking place on the front porch between Miles and Rachel.

Aaron, having witnessed shouting matches between Miles and everyone, couldn’t help the twitch at the corner of his mouth as he imagined the man throwing his arms up in the air or dragging a hand through his hair with the intention of pulling it out.

“Well, that’s it! I don’t know how to save this town from the patriots or anybody else.  So, when you figure it out, you let me know!” Miles shouted, throwing open the screen door only to stomp past Aaron and Gene up the stairs to Charlies room.

Gene sat his cup on the kitchen table and turned towards Aaron. “Do me a favor and be at the courthouse tonight.”

Aaron looked up in surprise. “Me? Why?”

“I may need your help with something.” Gene replied absently looking over at the stairs.

* * *

 

Aaron sat vigil in the Porter home, watching the wind up clock on the mantle. He had become so engrossed in watching the minute hand move that he jumped when there was a loud knock at the door. Throwing open the door, he glared at the Rangers standing on the doorstep. “You’ve missed him. Dr. Porter is already on his way into town.

“We’re not here for the Doctor."

* * *

 

Aaron knocked lightly on Charlie’s bedroom door peaking his head inside to see Miles sitting in the chair beside a still unconscious Charlie. “Miles, the Rangers are here.”

“What for?” Miles asked a hint of panic creeping into his voice as he glanced between Aaron and Charlie.

“It’s Monroe. They gave him a last request. He wants to see Charlie.”

“Fuck.” Miles breathed rubbing his forehead. “Okay, okay. Can you stay here with Charlie, while I go down to the jail?”

“Yeah, of course. Whatever you need me to do.”

“Thanks, Aaron.”

The two men nodded, Aaron taking Miles place in the chair.

Miles took one last look at Charlies still form before shutting the door quietly behind him.

* * *

 

Bass watched as Miles waked into the jail, waiting for the Ranger to leave the room before walking over to the bars. Bass rose from his seat upon the cot to meet him at the barrier.  “Isn’t Texas adorable? Lethal Injection. They should just put a bullet in my brain and save the drama,” he sighed. “No offense, Miles, but where’s Charlie. I want to see my wife one last time before I die.”

“From what I heard, you no longer have a wife.” Miles replied leaning up against the bars.

Bass scoffed. “We were married in the Church, Miles. Texas can say or do whatever the hell it wants, but it doesn’t change the fact that until I draw my last breath Charlie and I are still married.”

Miles held up his hand, “I’m sorry Bass. Whatever Gene gave her hit her pretty hard. She’s still sleeping it off at the house.  She probably won’t wake until after.”

Bass nodded sadly. “It’s probably for the best anyway. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt her.” He said his voice breaking on the last word.

Miles swallowed, looking away from the pain etched on his best friends face.

Bass huffed out a sad laugh. “Everybody wants me to go to hell except for the two of you. Shake my hand Miles and say good-bye.”

Miles blinked back the tears in his eyes as he took Bass’ hand.

“We had some good times, didn’t we?” Bass asked, a faraway smile on his face.

“Yeah, Bass. We did.”

“Promise me, Miles. Promise me you’ll take care of her.” Bass pleaded, tightening his grip on Miles hand. “Tell her I’m sorry. Tell her that I love her. If she believes nothing else that I ever said to her, tell her to at least believe that.”

Miles nodded as he backed away from the cell. “I will. I’ll tell her.”

Bass shuffled back over to the cot he had laid on with Charlie only hours earlier, his shoulders hunched over as if the weight was suddenly too much.

* * *

 

When Miles returned home, it was to the sound of yelling. Taking the stairs two at a time he entered the tornado that was currently Charlie’s room as she slung things into a pack while she and Aaron yelled at each other.

Miles sighed clapping a hand on Aaron’s back.  When Charlie looked up he could see her red rimmed eyes, tears still wet on her face.

“Why don’t you head home, Aaron. I’ll take over from here.” Miles said quietly.

Aaron nodded as he blew out a breath. “I love you, Charlie and I’m begging you not to do this.” He said holding her eyes for a few moments before turning away and heading down the stairs.

“So, what’s going on?” Miles asked waving a hand at the items she was sorting through.

“What does it look like Miles? I’m leaving.”

“Yeah, I figured that out on my own. Where are you going?”

“I promised Bass I’d find his son.”

“His son?” Miles choked.

“His and Emma’s. I promised him I’d find him.”

“Okay, but do you have to leave tonight?”

Charlie swiped angrily at her cheeks. “I can’t stay Miles. They’re going to kill him and there’s nothing I can do about it. I don’t even get a chance to say good-bye!” she yelled as Miles pulled her back against his chest wrapping his arms around her.

“I just got back from seeing him. His last request was to see you.” He whispered against her head. “He said he didn’t care what Texas said, you were his wife until the moment he died.”

Charlie brought her hand up to her mouth to cover her sobs as she sagged in his arms. “He said to tell you that he was sorry and that if you didn’t believe anything else to at least believe that he loved you. He asked me to take care of you Charlie, so I’m begging you, please don’t leave tonight. Let’s wait and leave tomorrow.”

“Let's?” Charlie asked.

“Yeah.” Miles said stroking her hair. “I can’t take care of you if I’m not with you, can I?”

“Tomorrow. You promise?”

“I promise.”

He pressed a kiss to her temple.  “Will you be okay while I go get us a drink?”

She nodded, slumping on the bed where he moved her, rubbing the rings on her finger.

* * *

 

He was passing through the living room when he heard it. The ringing tones reaching all the way out here. Slowly turning towards the mantle, he saw the clock hands move to five past midnight as the hair on the back of his neck stood up from a scream so heart wrenching, so full of grief, he knew they’d be able to hear it in town.

Racing up the stairs he found Charlie in the middle of the floor, gasping sobs wrenching their way out of her chest, followed by another soul shattering scream as this time she called Bass’ name.

Miles dropped to his knees beside her, tears running down his own face at the devastation written across hers. “He’s dead, Miles, He’s dead!”  She sobbed as he pulled her into his arms.

“I’m here, Charlie. I’m here.” Miles whispered.

* * *

 

Aaron jumped when a hand clamped down on his shoulder once the crowd had mostly cleared out.

“Calm down and come with me,” Gene hissed looking up and down the street as he led Aaron out the town gate.

“Where are we going?” Aaron asked.

Gene stopped along the wall grabbing two shovels hidden in the shadows. “Aaron, ours is not to question but to dig quickly.”


	12. Running on Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to blame romeokijai for everything you didn't get in this chapter.

Charlie was up before sunrise getting their horses ready. She scribbled a hasty note for Aaron and left Miles to deal with Rachel and Gene. She just simply didn’t have the stomach for it. Not after the events of the last day.

 

“You ready, Kid?” Miles asked walking out of the house.  
  


“Yeah, I’m ready.” Charlie replied quietly staring at her mother who appeared in an upstairs window.

 

Miles glanced over to see what she was looking at. “We’ll be back in a week. Maybe by then you’ll be up to talking to her.” Miles said watching as Charlie swung up on her horse.

 

“Maybe. Wait, what? What do you mean we’ll be back in a week? I’m going to find Bass’ son, Miles and I’m not coming back until I do.”

 

“His name is Connor and I know where he is.” Miles said with a sigh flinching at the look on her face.

 

“What did you do, Miles?”

 

“It’s a long story, Charlie. At least hear me out”

 

Charlie looked at him gravely, before nodding her head and swinging out her arm for him to take the lead.

* * *

 

“Jesus, Gene. What did you give him?” Aaron huffed as he dropped Monroe onto the distasteful looking mattress without a second thought as he leaned over, hands on knees catching his breath.

 

“Enough barbiturates to drop a horse,” Gene answered leaning over his patient to check his heart rate and breathing. “I needed him to look dead.”

 

‘Well, good job,” Aaron said giving Gene a thumbs up.

 

“Look, Aaron, I need to get back before anyone misses me. Can you keep him here till I get back?”

 

“How long till he’s a hundred percent?” Aaron asked eyeing the unconscious man.

 

“It’ll be a few days until the drugs are completely flushed out of his system. Aaron, I really need to go If I want to catch Charlie.”

 

“Tell her I’ll stay with him until she gets here.”

* * *

 

Little talking took place during the day as both uncle and niece were lost in their thoughts. When they finally settled for the night, Charlie did her best to forget about the nights on the road with Bass, mindlessly getting the fire started while Miles caught their dinner. After they ate and had settled down by the fire he began to speak, telling her of his and Bass’ history with Emma and how they had both been sleeping with her at the same time.

 

It was nice getting to hear Miles side of the story. She and Bass had talked at length about his propensity to want everything that Miles had even at such a young age.

 

Charlie lay silently, thinking about everything she’d heard rolling over to face him. “So, you’ve actually met him? Spent time with him?”

 

“Yeah. Ten years ago, Charlie”

 

“Well, what did you think? Who does he look like?”

 

“You don’t talk all day and now you wanna play twenty questions?” Miles asked in return.

 

Charlie shrugged a shoulder. “This boy...man...is either my step-son or my cousin. You can't blame me for being curious.”

 

“He had dark eyes and dark curly hair. Long and lanky like most boys that age, tripping over his own feet.”

 

“Why’d you do it?” she asked after a few silent minutes.

 

Miles hummed as he looked up at the sky, “Do what?” 

 

“Agree to hide him. What if he’s your son Miles? How were you able to just walk away from him?”

 

“It was different then, Charlie. Bass was different. You were so young when the blackout happened. You didn’t see the things that we did, what we had to do just to stay alive. And then Shelly and the baby. God, it was such a mess. Emma contacted me after rumors were starting to circulate that he was insane and they weren’t necessarily wrong, Charlie. Bass was in a bad place. It didn’t matter whose son Connor was, only that Bass didn’t find out.”

 

“Did either of you once stop to think that if he had it might have actually helped? Given him something to live for. Someone make things better for? Because let’s face it, you suck as a best friend.” Charlie spouted, angry that either Miles or this woman, both of whom claimed to love Bass would do such a horrible thing.

 

“I’m not perfect Charlie. Neither was Emma and most certainly not Bass.”

 

“Im not saying that he was, Miles. I’m simply saying that maybe you should have given him the benefit of the doubt.” She replied with an angry huff, rolling over to stare at the fire.

 

Hours later she’d be huddled in the shelter of his arms as sobs racked her body after waking from a nightmare of Bass hanging from a rope, his neck bent at an odd angle.  

* * *

 

Bass began to moan, moving around under the blanket that Aaron had tossed over him.

“Monroe? Hey. Look at me.”

 

“Staypuft!”  Bass squeaked happily, still under the influence of the drugs, a dopey grin on his face.

 

“How do you feel? Do you think you can drink some water? The quicker we get those drugs out of your system…” Aaron trailed off blinking as Sebastian Monroe giggled like a school girl. “What?” Aaron asked.

 

“Look at you. You’re happy to see me.”

 

“What?” Aaron asked again looking around the room to see if anyone else was there.

 

“You’re my friend,” Bass cooed. “You missed me.”

 

“Yeah, okay, that’s enough, let’s get some water in you to flush out the drugs.” Aaron said approaching the bed as he held out a water bottle at arm’s length.

 

Aaron awkwardly helped the drugged man to sit up and balance the bottle as he brought it to his mouth taking greedy gulps as he realized how thirsty he was.

 

“Charlie’ll be here soon.” Aaron said making conversation.

 

Bass smiled at the name as his head dropped back to the pillow behind him sleepily. “Love that girl. She’s going to help me find my son.”

 

“That’s right, you have a son.”

 

“Yup.” Monroe nodded. “Gonna have another one, too.” he said falling back asleep before Aaron could question him further.

* * *

 

“Seriously, Miles. Where are we going?” Charlie finally asked, breaking her self-imposed silence.

 

‘We're almost there.” Miles replied trying not to look at her. Her face had become a constant state of red-rimmed eyes and puffy everything from all the crying she had done.

 

“Almost where? We’re running out of Texas.”

 

“I never said he was in Texas,” he answered as they came up over a hill overlooking the Texas-Mexico border. Miles had never been so happy to see Mexico in all his life.

 

“You took him to Mexico?” Charlie nearly wailed as she turned to look at him.

 

“It’s a rich republic and he had family there.” Miles explained trying to justify his actions.

 

Charlie threw her hands up in the air, “Fine. So, how do we get in?”

* * *

 

What do you mean Charlie’s gone?” Bass bellowed at Gene and Aaron.

 

“Now, Sebastian,” Gene said holding up both hands as he began to placate the man.

 

“Gene, let me,” Aaron said moving to stand in front of Bass.

 

“First of all, not only is Gene Charlie’s grandfather, but he also saved your life so show a little respect. Secondly, Charlie thought you were dead. She made you a promise to find your son and Miles promised you to look after her. See how that works?” Aaron snapped causing one of Bass’ eyebrows to shoot up. “She left a note and Miles told Rachel that they would be back in exactly week.” Aaron continued, holding out a piece of paper. “So, do us all a favor. Stay here, finish getting the drugs out of your system and for God’s sake don’t go anywhere anyone can see you. You’ve got five days until Charlie and Miles get back. Take a bath. Clean up this house so that you have  someplace to be with Charlie. Just whatever you do, don’t go into town. We’ll be back out to check on you in a day or two. The well out back works, not sure about the fireplace, though.”

 

Gene laid a hand on Aaron’s shoulder. “Thanks for all of your help, Aaron. I couldn’t have done it with you. I’ll see you back in town.”

 

Aaron nodded, “Sure Gene, no problem.”

 

Giving Bass a curt nod he turned to leave, leaving Bass in awe.

 

When he heard the younger man leave the house, Gene finally spoke. “We need to talk.”

 

Bass waved the man into the only chair in the room taking a seat on the bed.

* * *

 

“If we’re going to make a move we need to do it soon,” Charlie hissed out of the side of her mouth as she smiled coyly at the one driver that kept looking back at her, the rings that she had slipped into her pocket burning through the fabric against her skin.

 

Miles kept a half-smile on his face as he answered. “Can’t do it. Nowhere to run for cover. Gotta wait.”

 

“Right,” Charlie said standing. Lurching along with the wagon, she tumbled against the driver with the weapon, shoving her knife between his ribs before grabbing his shotgun and pushing him off the wagon.

 

She could hear Miles cursing as he scrambled to take care of the other driver.

 

“What?” She asked breathing heavily as he turned to stared at her.

 

“What was that?” he ground out between clenched teeth.

 

“I was done waiting.” She growled back before shooing the rest of the workers off the wagon by yelling and waving her handgun.

 

Settling down on the wagon seat she picked up the reins. “Oh look, now we have a wagon.” She sneered waiting for Miles to park his ass next to hers.

 

He did so grudgingly, muttering something about Bass’ ghost inhabiting her body.

* * *

 

They rode for a few hours, Charlie following his directions until they reached a small village. “What the hell, Miles,” Charlie mumbled reaching down to lay the shotgun across her lap.

 

“It didn’t used to be like this, it was pretty nice,” he said as they passed a few scantly clad women. “Park up here,” he said pointing to a nearby building.

 

Climbing down from the wagon, Charlie slung her crossbow over her shoulder and laid the shotgun in the crook of her arm. The group of men that had been staring, turned away. She followed Miles across the street and a few doors down watching as he loudly rapped against a weather-beaten door.

 

“You don’t happen to speak Spanish do you?” He asked Charlie who frowned as she rolled her eyes. “Yeah, didn’t think so," he muttered as the door opened.

 

“Susan Bennett?” Miles asked the man who answered the door. “Gary Bennett?” He tried again when the man remained silent. Miles sighed trying one last name. “Connor Bennett?”

 

At that, the door was slammed in their faces.

 

“Well, that went well.”

 

“Shut up,” Miles bitched. “Let’s go to the bar. I bet we’ll run into someone who speaks English over there.”

 

“Great plan,” Charlie snarked as she stomped away.

* * *

 

“I’m looking for someone. His name’s Connor Bennett. He’s about twenty-five years old. Do you know him?” Charlie asked the bartender as she laid a few extra diamonds down on the counter.

 

“No. I’m sorry, I can’t help you.”

 

Charlie sighed. “Well, can you at least tell me what’s up with all the shoulder holsters?”

 

“Cartel Nunez. Very dangerous for a pretty gringo. You should go.”

 

“This town just gets better all the time,” Charlie said to herself turning to lean on the bar giving Miles a minute shake of her head.

 

“Afternoon,” a voice drawled in her ear.

 

Charlie leaned away, taking a look at the newcomer. “Afternoon.” she replied moving a hand to her hip.

 

“Now what's a pretty woman like yourself doing in my town alone? It looks like you’ve been crying. Did your husband leave you for a younger woman?” The man asked pushing her hair over her shoulder as he let his hand slide down her side, his thumb skimming her breast as his hand settled low on her waist.

 

Charlie's nose flared as she fought to keep her lunch down at the feel of his hands on her body. Placing a hand on his shoulder to distract him as she smiled, she dug the tip of her knife into his inner thigh. A heartbeat later, a knife skimmed his Adam's apple. “I’ll have to kill you if you ever touch her again, Connor.”

 

The man’s head twisted so quickly Charlie thought it was going to spin around completely. “Miles?”

 

“Yeah, Kid. It’s me.”

 

“Where’s my Mom?” Connor asked turning to look around the bar.

 

“Emma’s dead, Connor. I’m sorry. I’m here to bring you home with me.” Miles answered.

 

“Home?” Connor asked giving an ugly laugh. “This has been my home since you dumped me down here.”

 

“Look. We just want to talk.” Charlie said interjecting herself into the conversation.

 

“And just who the hell are you?”

 

“Well, depending on who your Dad is I’m either your step-mother or your cousin. Look. I just need a few minutes of your time and we’ll be on our way. I made a promise to someone and I’m trying to keep it.”

 

Connor looked between the two of them giving a terse nod. “Fine. But just you. I have a booth in the back.”

 

“Thank you.” Charlie said sincerely walking in the direction he indicated. Connor watched her take a few steps before snapping his fingers, his men putting a wall of bodies between them and the man who had brought him here all those years ago.

  
  



	13. Dazed and Confused

“You must have some questions,” Charlie said attempting to break the ice with the angry young man after the waitress set drinks on the table and silently disappeared.

 

She watched as he tossed the contents of his glass back and slammed it down on the table. "Yeah, I’ve got a question. How did my Mom die.”

 

Charlie licked her lips as she looked down at her glass before looking back up to meet his eyes. “ She was shot. She died in my husbands arms asking for you.”

 

“Who’s your husband?”

 

“Sebastian Monroe.”

 

“You’re kidding me.” Connor said with a scoff.

 

Charlie shook her head. “No, I’m not. And Miles? The man that brought you here? Is Miles Matheson and one of them is your father.”

 

“When Miles came to drag me down here, all my Mom would say was that it was to keep me safe. But that doesn’t make any sense. Why was I safe with Miles and not with Monroe?” Connor asked staring her down.

 

Charlie ran a finger around the rim of her glass taking a moment to look at Miles who was slumped in a chair watching them, looking like he was about to blow a gasket. “My husband had some...problems back then and your mother was afraid that if he knew about you it might make things worse. Miles agreed. I happen to disagree. If he had known about you, he would have come for you in a heartbeat and I think he would have been a better man for it and from what I’ve seen, you would have as well.”

 

Connors lip curled in anger. “I don’t need the charity of the Monroe Republic. I’m doing just fine.”

 

“Yeah, I can see that,” Charlie said finally lifting her glass to drain it dry. “and in case you haven’t heard, there is no more Monroe Republic. But what there is, is a family that wants to get to know you. That man over there,” she said tilting her head in Miles’ direction “is either your father or was your parents best friend. I’m either your cousin or your step-mother. We’re all the blood you’ve got, Connor, and I’d like for you to come back with us. If not permanently than at least long enough to get to know us. We’ll stay outside town tonight, just past the railroad tracks if you change your mind.” Charlie said standing, palming another diamond on the table.

 

Connor reached out, grabbing her wrist to keep her from leaving “Wait. If Monroe was so gung-ho on finding me, why isn’t he here?”

 

He watched as her face crumbled in front of him. “My husband...Monroe...Bass, was executed by the Texas government almost four days ago. If you don’t go back with us, I’ll find his grave to say my goodbyes and then I’ll be leaving.”

 

“Where will you go?” he asked curious as to her answer.

 

Charlie looked down at man whose only resemblance with Bass was his curly locks. She’d lay money on the odds of this being Miles and Emma's son. She was suddenly grateful that Bass wasn’t here to have his heart-broken once again. She knew that he loved her, but there was only so much hurt and disappointment a person could take in one lifetime. She gave him a sad smile as she reached up and stroked his cheek. “It was nice to meet you, Connor.”

 

He let her go this time when she walked away.

* * *

 

Miles grabbed her upper arm as they walked out of the bar and headed for the wagon. Helping her up on the seat, he took the reins and released the brake guiding them back to the main road.

 

“Find a place to camp on the other side of the railroad tracks. If he’s not there by morning, he’s not coming.” Charlie managed to get out between disgusted sniffles. “I am so tired of doing nothing but crying.” she said angrily wiping at the tears on her face.

 

“Come here,” Miles said tugging at her elbow, pulling her close. She leaned against him and he dropped a kiss on the crown of her head. He’d never been this worried about her before. Not even after Danny. She was barely eating or sleeping and he knew something had to give soon.

 

They quickly got the horses settled and got a small camp set up. Miles crouched down in front of her slapping an apple in her hand, not moving till she had eaten it down to the core. “I’ll take first watch.” He said getting comfortable against a wagon wheel as she settled down next to the fire.  

 

It was late in the night when he showed. Miles had taken all of his watch and most of hers and was now sleeping in her spot next to the fire.

 

“You came,” she said quietly so as not to wake Miles.

 

“Yeah, I came.” Connor said sliding down next to her.

 

Charlie turned to look at him. “Why?”

 

Connor shrugged. “Thought I’d come see what all the fuss is about. Nunez can do without me for a while.”

 

Charlie gave him a small smile. “I’m glad. Miles is a good man. You should get to know him.”

 

“That’s the plan,” he nodded.

 

She bumped his shoulder. “Get some sleep. It’s still a couple of hours before daylight.”

 

Throwing his pack on the ground beside her, Connor lay down using it as a pillow.

 

Charlie tilted her head back against the wagon to stare at the stars.

* * *

 

Standing in waist deep water, Charlie slowly washed off a week’s worth of grime. She and Miles both knew she wasn’t ready to go back to Gene’s place. Charlie honestly didn’t know if she’d ever be ready at this point. So, she’d sent them on ahead of her, leaving Miles to figure out how to introduce Connor to everyone.

 

It was mid-afternoon, so she had plenty of time before it got dark and was in no rush. She’d sent her horse on as well and was considering staying in one of the many abandoned homes sitting outside the town gates. Her biggest worry at the moment was predators, as a noise in the nearby brush caught her attention.

 

Making her way towards shore, where her weapons lay next to her discarded clothing and pack, she was still in the water up to her thighs when he burst through the trees and underbrush.

 

Charlie gasped, taking a step back, losing her balance as she tripped on a rock sending her down into the water. They both stared in disbelief at the others appearance, Charlie, wide-eyed, and shaking her head.

 

She watched the man on the bank, the one that looked identical to her dead husband, tug off his boots and walk into the water towards her.

 

“Charlie, baby, it’s really me.” Bass said slowly and softly as he waded into the water after her.

 

Charlie closed her eyes tightly, shaking her head as she spoke to herself. “This isn’t real, Bass is dead, this isn’t real, Bass is dead…” she repeated over and over covering her ears with her hands as she rocked back and forth.

 

Bass’ heart broke as he listened to her. When he got close enough, he wrapped his hands around her wrists causing her eyes to pop open as she wildly flailed at his touch, only to clamp her eyes shut again as she began to scream Miles name.

 

Bass slipped his hands up to her shoulders, shaking her hard “Charlotte! Open your eyes, Goddamnit!” He shouted in her face as his fingers grasped her shoulders so hard she’d probably have bruises.

 

“You’re not crazy. This is real and I’m alive,” he said groping for one for her hands placing her fingers against his pulse as he let go of the other to cup her face.

 

Charlie leaned into the warmth of the palm against her face, as she felt the heartbeat strong and steady under her fingers.

 

Eyelids fluttering open, she found his blue eyes fixed on her face waiting to see what she’d do next. “Bass?”

 

“Yeah, baby. I’m not so easy to kill. Not when I have you to live for.”

 

This time she sobbed his name before throwing herself into his arms, her arms wrapping around his neck, her fingers digging into the flesh on his back as she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

 

Bass pulled her close, holding her tight for a moment before pulling away to cup her face in his hands, pushing back the wet strands of hair. Letting his eyes roam her face, he slowly settled his lips over hers. She had only been gone a week, but it had felt like forever. The kiss started out slow as Bass licked a stripe against hers with his tongue. She whimpered against his mouth opening her lips to let her tongue slide against his, her hands carding through his hair to anchor in his curls, unwilling to let him stray very far.

 

Bass couldn’t decide if he wanted to laugh or cry as he held her in his arms. This woman who meant so much to him. Grasping her hips, he urged her to wrap her legs around him as he waded back to shore. A single pat to her bottom had her dropping her legs to stand next to him, biting her lips when he stepped away from her, taking his warmth with him.

 

“Get dressed,” he said gruffly shoving a set of clean clothes at her only to tug her close when he saw the tears in her eyes.

 

“I’m not going to make love to you in the dirt when I have a perfectly questionable mattress at our disposal along with a roof and a fire. Once I get you in bed, we’re not getting out of it for a while,” he told her, kissing her roughly this time.

 

Squeezing her hand, he broke the kiss taking a step back as he pulled on his boots watching her cover up everything he wanted to taste and touch.

 

Charlie’s hand were shaking so bad she could barely button and zip her pants, finally just shoving her belts into her pack as Bass took both it and her bow from her, slinging them across his shoulder as he wrapped a hand around her waist, nuzzling his cheek against hers.

 

“Come’on. Lets get out of here.”

 

 


	14. When the walls come tumblin' down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay and the short chapter and any errors. I wanted to add more on to this but we're heading into the weekend and that would mean an even bigger delay. So, here, have some angsty reunion fic.

Charlie never once let Bass go as he guided her through the trees and tall grasses surrounding Willoughby. He’d occasionally glance down at her, flashing that smile that she loved so much, or he’d stop in his tracks to pull her flush against him just to stare into her eyes, before smiling broadly and continuing on their way, and other times to softly cup his hands around her face as he peppered it with kisses.

 

They eventually arrived at a two-story house close enough to town that they could still see it, but far enough away that it was outside the perimeter checks. She had to force herself to let go of his hand when he whispered her name and tilted his head at the door.

 

She exhaled noisily, pulling her fingers away from his as he shouldered open the decrepit door, ushering her inside the back door which entered into the kitchen. Charlie glanced around the room her eyes coming to rest on a kitchen table with two chairs, pushed against the wall under a large window where threadbare curtains let in the afternoon sun.

 

She jumped when Bass laid his hand on her shoulder. “Most of the windows are busted out, so I boarded up the stairwell and nailed shut all the downstairs bedroom doors to secure the place. I cleaned up the kitchen and living room as best I could.” he explained walking towards the archway on the other side of the kitchen that opened up into a living room. Standing in the kitchen she watched as he dropped her pack and bow off to the side out of sight before moving over the fireplace stacking up wood on the grate.

 

Bass watched out of the corner of his eye as she wiped her palms on her jeans before moving into the main room with him. She looked around and was actually surprised at how cozy the room was. A beat up couch and two chairs that had definitely seen better days were sitting catty-corner where the front door stood, bolted up tight. On the floor next to the wall dividing the kitchen and the living room lay a mattress that had probably seen better days, but was covered in what appeared to be a clean sheet and if she didn’t know better, one of her grandmother's quilts.

 

“Gene and Aaron dug me up and brought me here.” he said startling out of her thoughts as she stared at the bed.

 

“Grandpa and Aaron?” Charlie asked, disbelief tarnishing her words.

 

“You and Miles were gone by the time Gene got back to the house to tell you.”

 

“We went to find your son. I promised you.” She answered the last words mere whispers.

 

“Yeah, I know.” Bass said moving to stand in front of her, stepping closer as he tilted her chin towards him. “And it’s not that I’m not grateful, but I’ve been waiting a whole fucking week for you to come home.” he whispered slanting his lips over hers.

 

Charlie groaned, gripping his shirt in her fists as he walked her backwards, pinning her against the wall.

 

Nipping at her mouth, Bass slid his hands down to her hips, flexing his fingers around the curves there, before sliding them up underneath her shirt to cup her breasts.

 

Charlie sighed when his battle roughened palms slid under her bra, his fingers immediately worrying her nipples to aching peaks. She pressed herself closer as his lips moved from her mouth, to her jaw, to her neck, whispering his name as she attempted to push the shirt he wore over the dark vee-neck to the ground. Bass took the hint, jerking the shirt off his arms, the vee-neck quickly following.

 

Charlie’s eyes roamed his torso as he stepped back up to her. Reaching down for her hem, Bass drug her shirt up over her head tossing it down with his own. Tilting his head down to kiss her shoulder, he unhooked her bra, sliding it off her arms.

 

She watched his nose flare as he took a long look at her breasts, his gaze alone, making her nipples pebble and her core flood with mosture.

 

He bent down in front of her, removing first one boot and then the other, leaving her barefoot on the cool, wood floor before slowly removing his boots, weapons belt and the bandanna that he wore around his wrist, before approaching her again.

 

Wrapping his hands around her waist, he nuzzled her neck as he guided her towards the mattress easing her down upon it as he hovered over her on his hands and knees. He slowly lathed one nipple with his tongue, smiling when she arched up into him, only to move to the other, listening to the tiny mewls and gasps escaping from her mouth.

 

Her fingers curled in his hair as he made his way to her belly button, popping open the buttons on her pants. Tugging the zipper down he sat back on his heels to divest her of the rest of her clothing.  

 

Tossing them aside, he skimmed his eyes up and down the length of her body, noticing a few new bumps and bruises along with the fact that she had lost some weight. They’d talk about that later he decided, running his hands up the length of her legs, pushing her thighs apart so that she was exposed to him. Licking his lips, Bass glanced up at his wife to discover her eyes were shiny with tears as she gazed down at him. Leaving his treasure behind, Bass crawled up the mattress to settle beside her as he rubbed the palm of his hand over her cheek.

 

“I love you,” she whispered into the space between them, her hand once again pressed to the spot over his heart.

 

“I love you, too,” Bass whispered back kissing her gently as her hands began to roam over his body, seeking out each scar on his body, before finally reaching out to engulf his cock, her cool hands sliding smoothly over the taut skin.

 

In exchange, he let a hand delve between her legs, his fingers trailing through her folds, groaning at the moisture he found there. “Charlie,” he whispered harshly against her mouth, nearly begging.

 

Charlie rolled to her back, with a tug on his bicep. Taking that as permission, Bass followed, rolling over on top of her as he settled into the cradle of her legs. Tilting her hips with his own, Bass slide home with a satisfied sigh, his eyes never leaving hers.

 

Wrapping his arms around her, he rolled them over and then sat up, keeping himself firmly entrenched inside of her. Charlie took over at that point anchoring her knees beside his hips as she glided up and down his cock, her fingers clutching tightly at the back of his neck keeping him close. Bass held onto her hips, keeping her steady, as her breasts brushed against his chest, teasing his balls to tightness. Moving a hand between them, he began to thumb her clit.

 

“Come for me, Charlie,” He murmured against her ear.

 

As soon as his mouth latched onto her earlobe, she was gone, grinding down against his hips as they bucked up into her in the throes of their own release. Her forehead slumped down upon his shoulder as she shook.

 

“Oh, Baby.” Bass sighed lowering her back down to the mattress as she began to sob in earnest,

holding her in his arms as she cried against his chest, softly stroking her hair and back until her cries turned into soft hiccups.

 

Placing a soft kiss upon her head, he assured her that he’d be right back and padded his way into the kitchen to retrieve a few rags, wetting one down in the sink full of clean water. Making his way back to her, he held a dry rag to her nose. “Blow,” he instructed.

 

Charlie took the cloth and blew her nose, setting it on the floor next to the bed when she was finished. Bass then took the wet rag and gently cleaned her face before taking care of the rest of her. He tossed that rag in the floor along with the other and climbed back into bed with her. Charlie yawned loudly as she collapsed against him. “Close your eyes and sleep,” he said softly, “I’m right here.”


	15. When the walls come tumblin' down pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the extra bit I wanted to included in the last chapter. (Guess who has the house almost to themselves today!)
> 
> Be sure to visit us over at The Orgy Armada on Tumblr to claim your prompts for Revolution: The Second coming.  
> http://theorgyarmada.tumblr.com/post/125686027564/time-to-claim-your-spot-in-the-second-coming

Bass wasn’t surprised when someone knocked on his door after dark. Tugging on his pants, he grabbed the handgun that Gene had given him and made his way to the back door. He knocked once and waited. When a string of knocks and taps answered in reply he budged the door open.

Miles slid through the door effortlessly as Bass pushed it closed once again.

“Brought some dinner,” Miles said, setting a basket on the counter. “I’m hoping now that she knows you’re alive she’ll eat.”

“She’s been sleeping since we got back,” Bass replied lighting an oil lamp on the counter, turning the wick down low.

Miles raised his eyebrow dubiously, but remained quiet.

“How bad was it?” Bass asked keeping his back turned to his friend.

“It was bad, Bass. She’s barely ate or slept since we left. She told Connor she was leaving as soon as she found your grave. Wouldn’t say where. You know who says something like that? Someone who wants to get lost. She was going to leave without telling us and we’d never see her again.”

“I’m so sorry, Miles. I never wanted to hurt her.”

Miles clamped his hand down on Bass shoulder. “I know.”

Running a hand over his face, Bass turned towards him.  “Congratulations, by the way.”

Miles frowned tilting his head.

“Connor. He’s a good-looking boy.”

“Bass…” Miles began only to be cut off by the other man.

“Miles, I took science in school, just like you. The chances he’s mine are slim to none.”

“I’m sorry, Bass. I don’t know why she did it.”

“I drug her out to the middle of the street where we both held guns on her, Miles. She was frightened and alone. She wanted to live. She wanted to see her son again. She did what any mother would do.”

“Maybe…”

“Have you talked to Gene since you’ve been back?”

Miles shrugged. “He gave me the cliff notes. Said that Rachel didn’t know you were alive.”

“You need to talk to him, Miles. There’s been a lot going on since you’ve been gone.”

Miles scoffed. “I’ve been gone a damn week, Bass. What could have happened?”

“Well, the man responsible for all those Bounty Posters showed up for one.”

“How do you know that?” Miles asked.

“Nobody’s looking for you when you’re dead.”

“Jesus! You’re an idiot. You know that? What would you have done if they had caught you and killed you again?” Miles harshly whispered, mindful of Charlie sleeping in the next room.

“Gene came to me asking for my help. Seeing as how he had just saved my ass, I felt like I owed him.”

“Fine,” Miles conceded. ”I’ll go home and talk to Gene. I’ll be out to check on Charlie again tomorrow.”

“Sounds good, Brother,” Bass replied as he helped Miles with the door.

Stepping out on the porch. Miles turned back to the man in the doorway. “I’m glad you’re alive, Bass.”

“So am I,” Bass grinned.

* * *

 

Dishing out the stew and slicing the bread that Gene had sent with it, Bass placed the meal upon a makeshift tray and carried it into the living room. Setting the tray on the hearth, he focused on getting a fire started, startling only slightly when her hand appeared on his shoulder.

Shifting his shoulder, he tilted his head to drop a kiss on her hand. “Hey, sleeping beauty. Miles dropped by with some dinner. Think you could eat?” he asked, finally standing as the fire began to pop and crackle.

Charlie shrugged her shoulders as she looked down at the tray.  

“At least try, for me?”

Charlie nodded giving him a ghost of a smile, watching him pull the cushions from the couch and pile them on the floor in front of the fireplace.

She sat as he retrieved the tray placing it on the floor in front of them. She took a bowl from him, lifting it to her nose. “This is Grandpa’s stew,” she murmured stirring it with a spoon. “He always uses too many spices.”

Bass smiled around his mouthful. “Anything’s better than beans.”

“Or rice,” she smiled in return thinking about their journey here.

She managed to finish half of her stew and a piece of bread before pushing it away with a shake of her head. Bass frowned but didn’t fight her on it. Taking her bowl, he finished what was left and gathering their things carried them to the kitchen.

He found her back in bed upon his return and shucking his pants crawled in beside her. “Tell me,” she said.

Bass reached out tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “They paraded me through town and then strapped me down to a gurney. The last thing I remember is Gene sticking a needle in my arm. The next thing I remember is Gene and Aaron, standing over me as I lay in a fucking coffin. I was pretty much in and out of it for a while after that. I was pissed as hell when I found out that you were gone, but Aaron put me in my place.”

Charlie’s brows shot up with a chuckle. “I always knew there was a backbone in that body somewhere. So, what was it that Grandpa asked you to do? “

“Charlie,” Bass hemmed.

“What was it that you were so afraid to tell Miles?”

“Gene thinks that Rachel might be working with the Patriots.”

“What?” Charlie gasped, “Is it true?”

‘”I don’t know,” Bass said running his hands over his face. “It could just be a lot of coincidences.”

“But you don’t think so.” Charlie said watching his face.

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Is she the one that turned you in?”

“Yeah. In exchange for all charges being dropped against you.”

Charlie lay silently for a few moments staring at the ceiling. “How am I supposed to forgive that?” she finally asked

“I don’t know, Charlie, I don’t know.” Bass whispered as he gathered her in his arms.


	16. There's no such thing as happy endings

Looking around the room as he sat cleaning weapons, Miles wondered who was going to crack first. When Gene had come running to tell him that Rachel had just rolled over on Aaron, it had sent things into a tailspin. They had managed to smuggle Aaron and Cynthia out of the city and they were now headed to Oklahoma, while he, Gene, and Connor had packed their things, grabbed Rachel and hightailed it out-of-town just minutes before it went on lock-down.

 

They headed straight to Bass and Charlie’s, Rachel turning a shade of sickly white when she laid eyes on a living, breathing Bass.

 

Bass had pulled a struggling Charlie away by the arm to gather their things before they all headed for the safe-house furthest away from town. An old farmhouse that wasn’t quite big enough for all the secrets its inhabitants held.

 

He and Bass had mulled over their options for days now.

 

“They’re handing our asses to us. We’re totally outgunned,” Bass grumbled from across the table where he sat sharpening blades of various sizes.

 

“We need more men,” Miles admitted, “but killers. We need to buy them.”

 

“Mercenaries?” Charlie asked pushing off a nearby wall. “I know someone who’s got plenty. I can go get them,” she said looking between her husband and Uncle. “Anything to get the hell out of here,” she added on under her breath so only Bass could hear.

 

“And just where is this homicidal friend of yours located?” Miles asked as Bass tensed, waiting for her answer.

 

“New Vegas,” she called over her shoulder, heading to her room. “I’ll be ready to go in an hour.”

 

Bass and Miles exchanged frustrated sighs throwing their rags on the table.

 

“Pack your shit, Connor. You’re going with them.” Miles said getting to his feet as Bass went trotting off after Charlie.

 

“Why am I going with them?”

 

“Because I don’t trust Charlie to come back and we need Bass to win this war.”

* * *

 

“So, where are we gonna pick these men up at?” Bass asked as they made their way through the torchlit streets of New Vegas.

 

“From a Warlord named Duncan Page.” Charlie responded as she walked between the two men.

 

Bass stopped in his tracks yanking her around to face him. “Excuse me?”

 

“You know what I was into, Bass. Don’t act like it’s this huge surprise that I might know someone as equally dangerous as you.”

 

Bass glared down at his wife, tempted to spank her senseless, which lead to other thoughts that had him cursing for other reasons entirely. With Connor, as their Miles appointed watchdog, the opportunity for sex had been few and far between. Hell, he hadn’t even seen her fully naked since before they left Texas. Half clothed, quickies were the extent of their sex life these days. Charlie had spent a good part of the trip here sleeping in the back of the wagon and Bass was worried. He was going to demand that she let Gene take a look at her upon their return.

 

“Both of you just keep your mouths shut and do as I say.” She demanded looking between the two men.

 

Bass growled as she stomped away only to see her stop to watch a man singing on an outdoor stage.

 

“That’s Brett Michaels,” Bass said aloud.

 

“Yeah, I know,” Charlie said with a smug smile as she and the singer exchanged nods.

 

Bass looked between the two of them, his scowl deepening as he followed his wife into a nearby tent.

 

“So, what’s this Duncan look like?” Connor asked as they stopped to take a look around.

 

“Frannie? Frannie Goldsmith!”

 

“Well, hell.” Charlie muttered turning around to see the fight promoter, Gould heading their way.

 

“Frannie! I had you booked for weeks and then you just up and vanished.”

 

“Yeah, well, something more important came up.”

 

“Yeah, I can see that,” Gould said appreciatively as he looked Bass and Connor over.

 

“Hey!” Charlie snapped her fingers in his face. “Have you seen Duncan?”

 

“Screw Duncan, you and I got some unfinished business. You’re gonna make this right.” Gould breathed in her face before stalking away.

 

“You okay?” Bass asked near her ear, wrapping his fingers around the back of her neck.

 

Charlie tilted her head towards his, letting them rest together for a moment. “Yeah. Come on.”

* * *

 

Walking into a curtained off section of  tent near the back, there was a private game going on. Charlie approached a table of men, along with one lone woman whose back was too them.

 

“Hello, Duncan,” Charlie said taking a step towards the table.

 

A women, closer to Bass’ age than Charlie’s, turned in her seat to face them. “Welcome back, Charlotte.”

 

“That’s Duncan?” Bass asked waving a hand in the woman's direction.

 

“And she knows who you really are?” Conner chimed in.

 

“There’s not a whole lot I don’t know, kid,” Duncan grinned looking Connor up and down like she wanted to take a bite out of him, chuckling when he took an involuntary step back.

 

Standing, Duncan made her way to Charlie, grasping her jean covered hip with one hand and her chin with the other, before bending down to press her mouth against the younger woman's.

 

Bass’ eyebrows shot up to his hairline as Connor shuffled, his pants suddenly uncomfortable as Duncan deepened the kiss. Connor had to give Charlie credit as her hands stayed by her side the entire time.

 

When Duncan broke the kiss, he swore that everyone in the room was as breathless as the two women.

 

Charlie licked her lips. “I need five minutes. For old time's sake.” she asked her voice a husky mess that made Bass harder than a rock.

 

“You need to turn around and walk away,” Duncan replied nuzzling near Charlie’s ear.

 

“Please, Duncan. Just hear me out.”

* * *

 

“Are you up or down?” Charlie asked once they were finally alone, looking over at the table.

 

“I’m doing fine.”

 

Charlie flashed her dimples. “Duncan, there are many things that you’re skilled at, but cards isn’t one of them.”

 

“Are you trying to get cute with me right now after the way you left and then showed back up with a husband to boot?’”

 

“Fair enough.” Charlie conceded. “I want to buy some of your guys.”

 

“They’re not for sale.”

 

“You doing so well at the tables you couldn’t use the money? I’ll give you ten diamonds a head.”

 

“Thirty.”

 

“Oh come on Duncan. Give me a break. Fifteen.”

* * *

 

When she came stumbling out the entrance, she bent over, heaving out the little bit of nothing that was on her stomach. Wiping her mouth, she head towards the wagon parked outside town.

 

Bass stood, tensely posed against the wagon as she approached. “You get those Mercenaries?”

 

“Yeah, we got them. Just have to pay for them,” she answered in a daze as he stalked away.

* * *

 

“Where are we going again?” Bass asked as he grudgingly trailed along behind his wife once more, Connor wisely staying silent.

 

The older man had been a raving lunatic since he had seen his wife making out with the leader of the Vegas warclan, then having to leave them alone. Nope, Mr. Monroe was not a man who liked sharing his wife.

 

“Duncan wanted a very specific form of payment for the men. We’ll be performing for her in a private tent that’s invitation only.” Charlie ground out from between clenched teeth.

 

“I don’t understand.” Connor interrupted. “Performing what?”

 

Charlie stopped to face them. “Duncan knows who we are. All of us. She knows that we're married, and she’s a little pissed about the way I up and left.”

 

“Okay, but you still haven’t answered his question.” Bass replied.

 

“She and Gould want their pound of flesh from me and that’s exactly what I’m going to give them. We came here to get those men and we’re not leaving without them. Do you understand?” she ask toeing up to Bass.   

 

Bass cupped her face his hands. “What did you promise them, Charlotte?”

 

“Blood.” she whispered back with tears in her eyes.

 


	17. A pound of flesh, an ounce of blood

“What do you mean?” Bass asked hanging onto her, “Do you have to fight?”

  
Charlie shook her head, “Just promise me you won’t interfere.”

 

“You can’t ask me that!” Bass thundered.

 

Charlie pulled away, a mulish expression on her face. “We need to go. We’re late and the last thing we need is a war clan on our ass.”

 

Bass opened his mouth to say something but she was already walking away. Looking over at Connor who just shrugged, Bass followed his wife through the streets of Vegas. They arrived at a tent where a few of Duncan's men stood guard outside, letting them pass.

 

The interior of the tent was brightly lit, showcasing a round cage that was hidden behind tarps.

 

“You made it,” Gould said as he approached Charlie. “I guess I lost that bet. I told Duncan you didn’t have the balls to show your face again.”

 

Charlie took a step forward, grabbing Gould's balls in her hand, squeezing them painfully. “I’m surprised you made that mistake, seeing as how mine are bigger than yours,” she purred before letting him loose.

 

A giant of a man came to stand next to him, clapping him on the shoulder, causing Gould to bend over even further. “Go on now, Gould. No need to harass the entertainment.”

 

“I’m sorry to see it come to this, Frannie, I really am.” the man said, patting the hand he had picked up in his own. “My Doc is here as well. He’ll get you taken care of as soon as she cuts you loose.”

 

“Thank you, Martin. I appreciate that.”

 

They had taken just a few steps when they were stopped again, this time by the singer from earlier who picked Charlie up as he hugged her. “Sorry, Babe. She’s been a total bitch since you left. I tried talking her out of it, but, you know Duncan.”

 

“Thanks for trying, Brett,” Charlie said turning back to Bass as she began to strip. Jacket, belts, weapons, and finally her bra that she managed to get off from underneath her shirt. “It’s my favorite.”

 

Bass shoved everything at Connor and pulled her aside. “Baby, I’ve got a bad feeling about this. I don’t care how bad you think we need these men, lets just get our shit and get back home.”

 

Charlie looked up at him. “It’s too late, Bass. Martin, over there, he’s the leader of no less than four wars clans. Gould? he has enough men to whore us all out for the rest of our lives, and I can assure you, I wouldn’t live through the first three clients. Everyone in here owes Duncan for one thing or another, including me.” She fiddled with his jacket for a moment as Connor kept watch over them. “I love you, Sebastian.”

 

Bass gathered her up in his arms, smoothing her hair away from her face as he bent down to kiss her. “And, I love you, Charlotte Monroe. Don’t you leave me.”

 

“Never,” she sighed pressing her lips against his once more before hurrying away.

 

Bass and Connor found a seat up front, as all manner of sounds came from the covered ring and then the tarp was falling to the floor.

 

Bass took one look and jumped to his feet wrapping his hands around the bars of the cage. “No!” he screamed, “Absolutely Not!” rattling the cage with all his might.

 

There in the middle of the cage, stripped from the waist up, hung his wife from a set of chains strung across the top of the ring, one of Duncan's men standing behind her with a whip.

 

“There’s gotta be another deal we can work out!” Bass demanded circling the ring so that he was near Duncan. “Don’t do this!”

 

Duncan shrugged as she gave her man the signal to deliver the first lash, which he did, causing Charlie to arch her back screaming.

 

“The deals been made, Monroe,” Duncan said, signaling her man to strike again as Bass rattled the cage angrily.

 

“Granted, I wasn’t expecting the pregnancy complication...”

 

“You fucking, Bitch,” Bass cursed, speeding around the ring so that he could see his wife’s face.“Charlie! Baby, look at me!” he shouted, trying to get her attention from where she hung as lifeless as a rag doll. “Charlie!” Bass roared loud enough to finally make her head lift to look at him just as the lash bit her skin for the fourth time, her sobs reaching his ears.

 

“That’s enough! That’s enough!” he screamed, making his way back to Duncan who shook her head.

 

“Our deal was five lashes for five men.”

 

“I’ll kill you myself,” Bass said coldly, as he stood up straight, letting go of the bars as the lash whistled out one last time, nary a peep from Charlie as it did.

 

“Not if you want those men you won’t,” Duncan smirked.

 

“I didn’t want the men. She did.” Bass said, holding up his gun and pulling the trigger.

 

The tent was oddly silent with only Charlie’s labored breath to break the silence. “Open this door and let her down,” Bass ordered the man who had wielded the whip.

 

As the man worked the key into the cuffs, Bass grabbed her under the arms to catch her when she came loose. “Charlie!” Bass asked anxiously next to her ear as he threw one of her arms over his shoulder, “Can you walk?”

 

“I’ll walk the fuck out of here,” she gasped, grabbing hold of his shirt. They made their way slowly out of the ring, only to be met by Martin. Everyone held their breath as he looked the two of them over.

 

“Duncan was a damn fine leader, but she never understood the strength that having a partner could give you. Always considered it a weakness. I imagine the two of you will make a damn fine team. Welcome to the family.”

 

Bass stopped long enough to make eye contact with Connor, tossing his head in the direction of Duncan’s man coming out of the ring.

 

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to fuck with a Matheson or Monroe?” Connor asked the man, “Especially one that has both names.” Pulling his gun, he dropped him beside his boss.

 

Bass straddled a bench, Charlie doing the same as she leaned forward, arms wrapped around his neck as the doctor cleaned her wounds. Applying a salve, he wrapped a clean piece of linen around her torso and then wound a long strip of fabric around her to keep it in place.

 

“Lots of rest.” He said catching Bass’ eye as he packed up his things and left. Connor had gone to get the wagon and the rest of the spectators had left so it was just the two of them.

 

“How mad are you?” Charlie asked, pushing herself to a sitting position.

 

“Pretty fucking mad, Charlotte.” He said in a low voice causing her to wince. “I’m so mad, I don’t even know where to start.” he said standing so that he could pace. “You know about Shelly and the baby. You know what that did to me.”

 

“I know. I’m sorry,” she said, tears falling faster than she could brush them away, causing Bass to sigh, dropping down to his heels next to her.

 

“We’ll revisit this later, so don’t think you’re off the hook,” he said sternly before softening his voice, curving one hand low on her belly and the other around the back of her head as he pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth, “Right now all that matters is that you’re both okay,”

 

Charlie melted against him, wanting nothing more than the warmth and safety of his arms, turning her mouth to his.

 

Coughing from the door interrupted them. Turning, Bass saw Connor standing at the tent flap. “We’re ready to go.”

 

“We’re?” Bass asked helping Charlie to her feet.

 

“Yeah, turns out you're the new leaders of a village.” Connor said making his way to Charlie’s other side, helping Bass get her to the door.   

 

As they walked outside, there were dozens upon dozens of men, women, horses, and wagons packed to the brim.

 

“You’re Monroe?” A blonde haired man standing near their wagon asked.

 

“Yeah, that’s right.”

 

“Well, looks like we’re in need of a leader with experience.” the man said, causing Charlie to snort.

 

“According to Martin, what you’ve got is a team.” Bass replied looking down at Charlie.

 

“That works, too.” The man, Scanlon, said.


	18. The journey home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's tiny, but it's an update. That's a start, right?

It takes them less time than Charlie thought it would to travel back to Willoughby with, well, she’s not entirely sure exactly how many there are, but every night it’s like their own personal tent city.

 

She’s gotten to know the men that Bass has taken into his inner circle and made friends with their significant others, especially Susan, Vincent's partner. She was in nursing school when the lights went out and in a world where skills are commodities, managed to become the personal physician to a Warlord.

 

Susan takes over Charlie’s care, applying a special salve to her wounds and making sure there are clean bandages to cover them with. They rig up a covered wagon to keep her out of the sun. During the days, she lays topless on her side, letting the lash marks “breathe” as Susan calls it.

 

They’re bandaged only when they stop for the day, so that Charlie can move around the camp with Bass and get a feel for these people that she’s become responsible for.

 

The majority of the people are warm and welcoming, living together due to the sheer fact that there is strength in numbers and one fight is much like another when it boils down to your survival.

 

At night, in the privacy of their tent, she straddles Bass, sheathing him in her moist, tight depths, riding him as he caresses her belly and her breasts.

 

A week outside Willoughby the lashes are healed enough for her to be able to wear a shirt without bandages. Bass grumbles at the sight of her growing breasts in the too small tank on display for everyone, but is reluctant to put a damper on her happiness, so compromises by adding one of his sleeved shirts to her wardrobe. She rolls her eyes, enjoying spending time with her husband in the daylight too much to argue with him.

 

They’re a day outside of Willoughby when the men scouting ahead stop them. Someone has seen or heard something and the next thing Charlie knows an entire clan is pointing a weapon at her mother and Miles.

 

“Hold your fire!, Hold your fire!” she calls out.

 

“So much for coming in stealthy,” Miles bitches, lowering his gun. “We could hear you coming from a mile away.”

 

“We’re not exactly traveling light,” Bass replies indicating their caravan.

 

Miles tilts his head in something resembling admiration. “I didn’t expect nearly this many guys.”

 

Bass’ face tightens into something Miles hadn’t seen in a long time as Charlie walks towards them. “We were lucky to get them.”

 

“Anything I need to know about?” Miles asks, looking between the two who were having a silent conversation.

 

“Nope, nothing at all,” Charlie answers as Bass and Connor shuffle their feet.

 

“Okay then. Our safe house isn’t so safe anymore, not that it would have handled all this anyhow, so come on, we’ll take you to our new place.”

* * *

 

They settle in and around the old power plant, miles from town.

 

When Miles demands that Bass go with him on a run, he huffs in exasperation, shoving his mouth full of lunch, before handing Charlie the bowl and kissing her goodbye.

 

Charlie goes with Vincent and Scanlon to see to the tribe, enjoying the happy vibe, now that they’ve reached the end of the line. Tents are pitched, always in the same order, almost like their own traveling neighborhood. Vincent and Susan are next door, Scanlon is across the street and two doors down, and so on. Bass and Charlie are in the center.

 

She ventures down to the river, bathing in the icy cold water with the other women, who help her wash her back, as a few of the men stand guard.

 

She’s back in their tent with Susan, who’s inspecting the healing wounds, when Bass, Miles, and Rachel all burst in at once, screaming at each other about some teenagers that Bass and Miles had captured before going silent at the sight of her back. Brushing his way past Miles and Rachel, Bass nods at Susan, who smartly leaves with a pat of her hand on Charlie's shoulder as Bass helps her tug a tank top down over her arms before holding a long sleeve shirt for her to slip on. Glancing at Miles and Rachel, he’s pretty sure that they were so focused on her back they didn’t notice the pronounced curve of her abdomen. He takes a moment to skim his hand over it as he bends down to kiss her.

 

“Everything okay?” 

 

“Yeah, it’s been a few days since Susan checked on them and since I had a bath,” Charlie shrugged, letting the rest remain unsaid as she rested her hand against his.

 

“Charlie?” Rachel asks quietly, at the exact moment Miles voice booms, “What the hell are those?”

 

“They’re lash marks, Miles,” Charlie replies giving Bass’ hand one last squeeze before turning to face her family.   
  


“I know what they are!” Miles shouts again before lowering his voice, “What I want to know is how they got there. And you!” Miles snarls, turning on Bass, “you were supposed to protect her!”

 

“He did!” Charlie shouts back, “How do you think we got these men? If it wasn’t for Bass we would have only come back with five men, instead we came back with a hundred!”

 

Rachel laid her hand on Miles arm, “That still doesn’t explain why someone would whip you, Charlie.”

 

“I was involved with the leader of this Clan in New Vegas. Lets just say she wasn’t happy about my abrupt departure and then showing back up on her doorstep with a husband in tow. “

 

“She?” Miles croaks looking over at Bass.

 

“Duncan was going to kill all of us If I didn’t agree to her terms.”

 

“So she whipped you and gave you her entire clan?” Rachel huffed, unconvinced.

 

“No.” Connor spoke up from near the tent entrance, none of them having heard him enter in the commotion. “Duncan had Charlie whipped and Bass killed her for thinking she could hurt Charlie and live.”

 

“Martin Dubois was there and turned over the leadership of the clan to us with his blessing.”

 

“Bear Claw Dubois!” Miles ranted, raking a hand through his hair. “God dammit, Charlie, what did you get mixed up with in New Vegas?”

 

“It doesn’t matter Miles. We have men now. Men to help us take out that patriot camp and to start making a dent. This is a gift!”

 

Throwing his hands up in the air, Miles shook his head in disbelief, stalking out of the tent, Connor following not far behind.

 

Rachel pursed her lips looking at her daughter before following them out.

 

"Why won't they understand?" Charlie asked, laying her head against Bass' shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, exposing her belly.  

 

"Because they don't have anything to fight for."  


	19. At first it deceives, at last it betrays.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, there seems to be one thing you didn’t factor in when you made your deal with the devil,” Charlie replies.
> 
> “What’s that?” Rachel asks, her voice shaking.
> 
> “That I’m a Monroe now.” Charlie says harshly, pulling the trigger, watching as Rachel cries out from the warm spray of blood across her face.

Bass and Miles leave to accompany Gene into town, wanting to get the lay of the land. Gene thinks that perhaps he can talk the town people into joining them. Charlie rolls her eyes with a shake of her head and heads back to her tent for a nap.

* * *

 

She’s jerked awake a few hours later by the sounds of shouting and running feet. Slipping on her boots and jacket, she grabs her handgun and heads outside grabbing the arm of the first person she sees. “What’s going on?”

 

“The cadet that Monroe captured escaped. We’re pretty sure he’s lost among the tents but haven’t been able to find him yet!”

 

“Find him!” Charlie tells the man, before shouting it out into the twilight. “Find that Cadet! If he makes it back to the boot camp, he’ll give away our location and we’re all dead! Find him!”

 

She hears the scuffing of feet behind her and turns to find her Mother and Dillon standing right behind her.

 

“Stop right there!” Charlie orders, not taking her eyes off either of them. When Rachel takes a step forward, Charlie flips the safety and pulls the hammer. “Don’t.” She warns her mother, “I will shoot you.”

 

“Charlie, please!” Rachel begs, “You’re not Monroe, please, don’t be him. Don’t we already have enough blood on our hands?”

 

Charlie gives her an ugly scoff. “You mean, you, don’t you, Mom. You, have enough blood on your hands. Just how many people have you betrayed? How many times have you sold us out? I mean, that is what you were going to do tonight, isn’t it? Take Dillon back to that boot camp and tell them where to find us. What deal did you make this time? Was it worth your only living child?’

 

“No, Charlie! It’s not like that. I would never put you in danger. That was not part of the deal!” Rachel sobbed, slowly lowering her hands as she took another step forward.

 

“Well, there seems to be one thing you didn’t factor in when you made your deal with the devil,” Charlie replies, pointing her gun at Dillon who’s edged closer to Rachel.

 

“What’s that?” Rachel asks, her voice shaking.

 

“That I’m a Monroe now.” Charlie says harshly, pulling the trigger, watching as Rachel cries out from the warm spray of blood across her face.

 

“I want her under guard at all times,” Charlie barks out to Vincent who’s been standing behind Rachel and Dillon since Charlie confronted them. “Let everyone know we move out in ten minutes. We’re raiding that camp.”

 

With a nod, Vincent grabs Rachel by the arm dragging her away.

* * *

 

“We hit’em fast and hard and that includes the cadets, but don’t touch any intel. I want to know exactly what they’re up to. Let's move.” Charlie instructs Scanlon.

 

“You got it Boss,” he replies, issuing orders as they head out into the dark.

 

“Charlie! Charlie, wait! Don’t do this, just wait for Miles to get back.”

 

“I’m tired of waiting, Connor. Stay or go, I don’t care, but we’re taking out that camp.”

 

She brushes by him without a second look.

* * *

 

“Anyone do a headcount on the cadets?” Charlie asked from where she stood flipping through a journal.

 

“There’s four missing.”

 

“Wonder if they moved them before we got here for some reason,” She wondered with a noisy exhale.

 

“What’s that?” Scanlon asks, moving to her side to look at the book.

 

“Found it in a locked drawer. Don’t suppose you know what language it is or how to read it.”

 

Scanlon looks down at the book and back at her with a chuckle. “It’s Arabic. One the guys did a few tours over seas. I’ll see if he can make heads or tails of it.” He offered, taking it from her. “Hey Charlie, you’re young, but you’ve got balls. All the men are happy to be here, fighting for you and Monroe.”

* * *

 

Arriving back st the power plant, Charlie stayed with the clan as they broke out bottles and celebrated their victory. Abstaining from the alcohol, she gladly accepted the canteen of water one of the woman handed her, taking a long drink, before her attention was captured by both Rachel making her way towards her and shouts of Monroe's name coming from the other side of camp.

 

Stalking up to her, Rachel soundly slapped her, Charlie's head snapping back.

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Bass shouted as he and Miles hustled to their side.

 

“Whose blood is that?’ Rachel screamed as Miles held her back. “Anyone we know?”

 

“Jesus Christ, Mom! We had to hit that camp, thanks to you!

 

“You killed kids!”

 

“Better them than my own!” Charlie screamed back before walking away, only to collapse after just a few steps.

 

“Charlie!” They all yelled at once, Miles pushing Rachel away as he joined Bass by her side.

 

“If she loses this baby, I’ll kill the bitch myself,” Bass growled as his hand wrapped in Miles shirt before pushing him away to pick Charlie up, leaving Miles rocking back on his heels in shock, as Rachel fell to her knees.

* * *

 

Charlie opened her eyes to Bass sitting beside her. He had her hand clutched in his, as he held it against his lips.  Whispering against her skin, he rolled a string of beads between the fingers of his other hand.

 

“There's that bitchy, frowny face, I love so much,” she said, causing his eyes to fly open.

 

“Oh, baby! How do you feel? Does anything hurt?” he babbled, running his now free hand down her body.

 

“I feel fine. What happened?”  

 

“You fainted and took ten years off my life.” He huffed as she sat up and he pulled her to him, burying his face in her neck, with a quiet whimper.

 

Charlie shushed him as she ran her hands up and down his back soothingly. “Hey, I’m okay. What did Susan say?”

 

“That you’re dehydrated and stressed out. She left instructions that you’re not to leave this bed.”

 

“Bass, no. We have to be ready to move out at any minute.”

 

“And I’ll make sure that we are. In the meantime though, you’re staying put. Please, Charlie, do this for me.” He begged.

 

Reaching out to cup his cheek, Charlie nodded, knowing that he needed this from her, more than he needed anything else right now. “Okay. But two days and that’s it.”

 

“Three.” He said with no compromise in his voice.

 

Charlie rolled her eyes. “Three.”

 

Once again pulling her close, Bass pressed his lips to hers, humming at the taste of her skin, just as Miles pushed past the tent flap, Scanlon one his heels.

 

“Oh for Gods sake get a room!” Miles grouched, coming to stand at the end of the bed.

 

“You’re in OUR tent,” Bass reminded him.

 

“How are you, Kid?” Miles asked, turning to Charlie, completely ignoring Bass' comment. “Thought he was going to have a heart attack when you went down.”

 

“I’m fine, Miles, and to what do we owe this interruption to?" She asked laying her head on Bass shoulder.

 

Scanlon stepped forward holding out a piece of paper. “My guy translated this, and you’re gonna wanna see it,” he said handing the paper to Charlie only to have Bass snatch it away.

 

Charlie frowned. “Excuse me!”

 

“Bed rest and no stress. You promised.” Bass said, pointing at her as he stood, moving to the lamp across the room.

 

“What’s it say?” Charlie demanded as Bass read the note.

 

“We know where they’re taking the Cadets.”

 

“Where?” Charlie and Miles asked at once.

 

“Austin.”

 

“For what?” Miles asked.

  
“Oh, they just plan on taking down the Texas government and killing their President,” Bass informed them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry for the delay on this chapter. My Muse deserted me leaving me dangling for an ending. But, after going back and reworking a few things that I'd written back in NOVEMBER (for heavens sakes it's been forever) I think I've got it. So, finally after months of waiting, this is it. There will be one last chapter to wrap things up. Thank you so much to everyone who's messaged me asking for more. As always, it was much appreciated. Thank you for hanging in there with me.

“It’s only three days. What can go wrong,” Charlie mimics Bass as she sits huddled in an overturned tanker with Scanlon and a few other men, the sound of gunshots echoing throughout the camp every few minutes.

 

“Shhh!” everyone hisses in her direction as they sit cowering in the dark. 

 

Charlie’s never been as terrified as she is right now while her men cover bullet holes that her Grandfather insisted she not touch, explaining that when they get out they’ll have to cover as much as their skin as possible, and make sure that they keep their mouths covered. 

 

There are so very few of them inside this tanker, her mother and grandfather and only a dozen or so of her tribe. There are more with Bass, Miles and Connor, but she’s horrified with the knowledge of how many dead bodies will be waiting for her when they emerge. 

 

Scanlon begins to fuss at her about needing to get out there with their men and she shuts him down. “You open that door and I’ll kill you myself.” She threatens, pulling her sidearm. 

 

She thinks he’s going to test her but evidently thinks twice as he settles down, taking a turn keeping the holes closed off as she sinks down next to Gene. Laying her head on his shoulder, she rubs her growing belly, concern for her husband and child weighing heavily. Gene holds her free hand, giving what comfort he can as Rachel sits sullenly nearby. 

 

She prays that this thing with Texas goes well. They need the assistance and she can’t be on the run when this baby arrives. This thing with the patriots is bigger than this little group combined can handle. 

 

When they finally emerge from the tanker and her physical needs are met, she walks through the remains of their camp. The ground is littered with the bodies of her clan killed by headshots after being disoriented by the gas. 

 

They gather what belongings they can and as many weapons as they can carry and walk away. 

 

When they’ve found a place large enough for them all to stay, Charlie gathers her tribe close and gives them their freedom. They’re not bound to her and Bass and with the majority of them dead, she can’t ask them to stay and fight a losing battle. 

 

She’s not surprised when she wakes the next morning to find only Scanlon left. 

 

He’s the one that runs into the Miles and Bass on their way back to camp and comes back to pile the rest of them into a wagon, driving them to a tiny church. Charlie sobs when she sees Bass emerge, clinging to him as he lifts her down. 

 

“Plans are in motion,” he whispers in her ear, urging her into the church where Miles and Connor are waiting on them. 

 

“That’s President Davis,” she says before looking agape at her husband and uncle. 

 

“Surprise!” Miles says, throwing his hands up just as the door bursts open and patriot soldiers are throwing them to the ground, leaving Bass in a ball of roaring fury as they rough handle Charlie. 

 

She honestly thinks the mustard gas has affected her head when General Frank Blanchard walks in the door to proclaim the entire thing a ruse and that they have the Patriots dead to rights. 

 

“Does this mean it’s over now?” she asks with a sigh as Bass holds her tight.

 

“No, it’s not over, but we have an entire Army on our side now,” he explains.

 

They ride all night to reach the Rangers camp, where they're fed and given clean clothes. Charlie wants nothing more than a bath even if it’s with a bucket and a rag and Bass makes that happen, bathing her himself. 

 

They’re just laying down when Blanchard knocks on their tent flap. WIth a regretful sigh, Bass tucks his wife into bed.

* * *

 

When they meet up later, Charlie knows that something has changed. She can see it in his face. “Blanchard reinstated you, didn’t he? And you accepted.”

 

“Everyone’s leaving for Willoughby tomorrow. I’ll make sure you get to Gene’s before I leave.” 

 

“You realize you’re going to miss the birth.”

 

“I know, but I’m doing this for us,” he whispers against her temple before he’s called away once again.

* * *

 

A few hours later, she’s finished eating the dinner that Bass had someone deliver when a soldier knocks on the wood hanging outside the tent flap. “Come,” Charlie calls, assuming they're here to pick up her tray. 

 

“Mrs. Monroe, you’re needed in your Mother's tent.”

 

“What? Why?” 

 

“I don’t know, ma’am. General Monroe just asked me to bring you over immediately.”

 

Following the Ranger, he leads her to her mother's tent a few rows over. Bass is standing outside the tent waiting on her. She can hear her Grandfather sobbing inside. “I’m so sorry, Charlie,” Bass says as he steps aside, pulling the tent flap open for her. 

 

Stepping inside Charlie’s greeted by the sight of her lifeless mother on the tent floor, her grandfather crying and Miles hovering over her as he holds her hand. 

 

“What happened?” Charlie asks quietly, waiting for an answer but not receiving one. “What happened!” she demands looking at the men in the tent. 

 

“We don’t know,” Gene says. raising his head to look at her. “I came to get her for dinner and found her.”

 

Storming out of the tent she ignores Bass who’s hot on her heels as he follows her back to their shared tent. 

 

“Charlie, talk to me.” Bass pleads as he lets the flap fall shut behind them, watching her pace as she slides her fingers through her hair. 

 

“What kind of mother am I going to be If I can’t even mourn the passing of my own mother?” She asks in an anguished voice.

 

Approaching her, Bass gripped her shoulders with his hands. “You’re going to be a mother who puts her children first. A mother who won’t leave them regardless of the cost, a mother who puts their wants and needs ahead of herself. Your children will never doubt your love for them and will never wonder if you’ll betray them. You won’t be perfect, but you’ll be a better mother to our children than your mother was to you, and as soon as this war is over I’ll be there every day to remind you if you forget.”

 

A knock on the door causes Charlie to sigh. “We leave tomorrow. Tell them to go away and spend the night with me.” She pleads, pressing her palm against his cheek.

 

“Consider it done,” he whispers, leaning in to kiss her.

* * *

 

The next morning, her mother's body is wrapped in canvas and laying in the back of the wagon that Gene is perched upon waiting for her. As a Ranger helps her up onto the bench seat, she looks to the front of the line to see Miles and Bass astride matching mounts. Bass is turned watching her and as soon as she’s fully seated, they lead the way.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Gene asks as he keeps his eyes on the road in front of them. 

 

“I’m not sure what there is to talk about, Grandpa. I’m just glad that I didn’t have to do it myself.” 

 

Gene gives her a pained expression, but falls silent. 

 

They’re forced to camp outside Willoughby for two days due to the fighting, unable to move more than a few feet thanks to the Rangers Bass has assigned to them. Her mother's body is rapidly decomposing and the stench leaves her in a continuous state of nauseousness.

 

When they’re finally sent for, Charlie refuses to ride in the wagon, demanding her own horse. The eyes of young Ranger who’s been assigned to her flicker between her and Gene in a moment of indecisiveness until Gene barks out, “Charlotte Matheson Monroe has given you an order Soldier! Are you going to get her the horse or not?” Causing the young man to race into action. Charlie snorts as Gene bumps her shoulder with a grin.

 

They ride straight to the cemetery where a grave has already been dug. Miles, Bass and Connor all wait as the body is carried over and as gently as possible lowered into the ground. Looking between the freshly dug grave and her husband, Charlie suddenly finds it hard to breathe as the memories from the night of his execution race through her head. She turns sharply on her heel, one hand spread out over her belly, the other on her chest as she gasps for air. 

 

She hears Bass calling her name worriedly as the ground rushes up to meet her.

* * *

 

She opens her eyes to the sight of Miles and Bass whispering harshly to each other near the door.

“You have to leave, don’t you?” she asks, watching as they turn their heads in surprise. 

 

Miles gives her a look, one that holds so many emotions, before turning and clomping his way down the stairs as she and Bass simply look at each other. The sound of the screen door slamming shuts gets him moving. 

 

“You’ve got to stop doing that.” He says with a sigh as he lays down on the bed beside her. 

 

Charlie reaches out to stroke his cheek with her hand. “I’m sorry. I just...seeing that...I’ve already lost you once, Bass. I won’t survive it a second time. Promise me you’ll come back to us.” 

 

“I promise,” he whispers against her lips, kissing her one last time as his hand roams over her belly. Breaking the kiss, he stands, walking to the door. “I love you, Charlie. Never forget that.” And with those few words he’s down the stairs and out the door. His voice, calling out orders to his men, drifts through the open windows. 

“I love you, too,” she whispers to the breeze. 


	21. Chapter 21

The letters she receives are far between. Dozens of quickly jotted notes from Bass that he writes and hangs on to until he finds a way to get them to her, bundled up along with a note or two from Miles.

 

She worries at the lack of news, but it all falls away when their son decides to make his appearance. She's terrified when her water breaks, cursing Bass for his absence, but her grandpa is there with her through it all, delivering his great-grandchild who lets the world know of his arrival with angry, lusty cries.

 

She tries not to worry, focusing instead on her son, committing each first to a journal to give to his father upon his return.

 

Because he will return.

 

They’re out back, enjoying the last of the Indian summer that will surely disappear any day now, a blanket spread out near the old oak tree, Hoppers toys all around them. The peasant blouse that she’s taken to wearing for ease of nursing hangs low on her shoulders as she helps him sit up. He stays upright for less than a minute before he’s toppling face first onto the blanket saved only by his mother who tosses him up, his sweet baby sounds bringing a smile to Charlie’s face.

 

That’s how Bass finds them as he rounds the corner of the house. The sun picks up the highlights in Charlie's hair and make her tanned skin glow. His breath is taken away by the baby in her arms, with chubby cheeks and blonde curls. He can hear it’s happy chortles from where he stands, frozen, hoping to remember this moment forever.

 

He watches as she lays the baby down, blowing raspberries on it’s tummy and neck as her hair forms a curtain around them.  Not waiting another second, he takes long strides in her direction, calling her name, before breaking into a run. Charlie lifts her head and cries out his name. He drops to his knees beside her on the blanket, cupping her face in his hands, before swooping in to kiss her passionately.

 

“Is it over?” she asks, pulling away to run her hands over him, ensuring that he’s in one piece.

 

Smiling, he catches her hands in his. “It’s over,” he answers, looking down at their child.

 

“Say hello to your son, Bass.”

 

“A boy?” he asked, his voice so joyful it brings tears to her eyes. Charlie watches as he picks him up, carefully inspecting every inch of him with his eyes. “He’s beautiful.” Bass breathed, turning his golden smile in her direction. “What’s his name?”

 

“Hopper.”

 

  
“Hopper?” Bass laughed, holding his son up, delighting in the dimples he can see in the fleshy cheeks.

 

“Kid though he was a Mexican jumping bean during those last few months.” She explains as he lays Hopper on his back, counting fingers and toes.

 

“Bass? Where’s Miles?” she asks hesitantly.

 

Bass lets out a breath, looking at his wife and back to his son. “He’s in Austin, with Blanchard. He refused to come back.” He closed his eyes at the gasp that escaped Charlie’s mouth. “He’s got a death wish, Charlie. All the stupid chances he took. I was dreading the day I was going to have to write and tell you that he was dead.”

 

Brushing her hands off on her pants, Charlie begins to pick up the baby’s toys. “Then we’re just going to have to show him that he’s got three damn good reason to stay alive.”

 

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Bass replied softly as he reached out to still her movements, “hey, come here.”

 

With a smile, Charlie leaned towards him.

 

“I missed you,” Bass breathes as he pulled her forehead down to his.

 

“We missed you, too” Charlie whispers back as she kissed him softly. “We’ve been patiently waiting for you to get home. Someone needs their Daddy.”

 

Bass’ eyes glistened with tears. “Daddy. I like the sound of that.”

 

Smoothing a hand over his face, Charlie pushes his curls back. “Now we just need to go kick Grandpa's ass and all will be right in the world.”

 

Bass throws his head back with laughter. “Grandpa? Please let me be in the room when you call him that,” he pleads.

 

“Of course you’ll be in the room,” Charlie smiles as she goes back to gathering the baby's things. “Between your gloating and my guilt trip, he should be back to normal within a few days.”

 

Bass looked up from where he was trying to eat Hoppers finger, making him giggle. “Guilt trip?”

 

“He’s the only thing close to a parent I have left. If he thinks he’s bailing now, he’s got another thing coming,” Charlie answers fiercely, brushing away a tear as she holds out her hands for her son.

 

Bass reluctantly turns him over before standing and folding the blanket at Charlie's direction.

 

“When’s the next train leave?”

 

“Tomorrow morning.”

 

“Did you sleep on the way here?”

 

“For the most part.”

 

"Well, Hopper’s ready for lunch and a nap and no one else is going to be in the house for hours, so….just saying."

 

Bass looked at his wife as she stood on the steps holding the screen door open, her hair spilling over her shoulders as their son pulled on her shirt, rooting for his lunch.

 

His smile is infectious as Charlie smiles back, watching as he picks up the basket of toys by his feet and hurries to her, just in time to witness Hopper latch onto her nipple. “I like the way you think, Mrs. Monroe.”

 

“Why thank you, Mr. Monroe,” she grinned, taking him by the hand as she leads him into the house.

 

~fin~


End file.
